


Lessons in Honesty

by readerNweep



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, but not totally plotless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerNweep/pseuds/readerNweep
Summary: Loki demands honesty from Nell as they navigate a BDSM relationship. As she learns how to be honest with herself and Loki, will Loki take his own lessons to heart?





	1. One

I felt awkward around him after that day, and it was only getting worse. I tried to act normal but my imagination and libido were on overdrive. My nightly (and even lunchtime) self-help seemed to only add fuel to the fire. 

I’d been working for SHIELD for a couple of years now as a psychologist, mostly debriefing with agents after they were in the field but last year I started getting roped into some profiling work, with the Avengers no less. Apparently my work was appreciated and I was relocated to their headquarters. While some of the staff maintained a residence outside of the building we all had a room there as well since the hours were unpredictable, to say the least. A number of us didn’t bother with other housing, it was just easier that way. I felt out of my league initially but over the past several months began to settle into the pace and the people. That was until one month ago.

I’d been walking by Loki’s room after a conference call regarding a possible terror threat in Madrid. I stopped with a flash of panic when I heard a groan, thinking the worst, but quickly realized it was a woman’s moan of pleasure. And then I heard his voice. I knew I should keep moving, but the rumble of his voice as he commanded whoever was with him was captivating. Made me miss my experiences in submission and long for more. I finally snapped myself out of it and continued on my way, going straight to my room with a head full of fantasies. 

Ever since that day I’ve struggled to maintain my composure when near him. And struggled to keep him out of my fantasies at night. Well, let’s not kid ourselves, I wasn’t even trying on that front anymore. So when we both ended up in the shared kitchen looking for a snack late that night one month after my eavesdropping and he asked to speak with me, I froze up. Thoughts spiraled through my mind, why does he want to talk to me, it’s probably just about some case or another, oh god, what if he knows I spied on him, what is he even capable of, he has magic and he’s a fucking god, shit, I haven’t responded…

"Nell? Are you alright?” He asked after my silence.

“Wha- yeah, yeah. Um, what’s on your mind?”

“Thank you, Nell. I’m afraid this is more of a personal conversation. Would you be comfortable moving to my room to talk? The kitchen tends to have much traffic at this hour.” 

Personal? Oh god, oh god, okay, let’s not get carried away. I’ve talked with Tony in his room and Natasha, this is okay. Maybe he’s hoping to have a sort of debrief or something. Other agents have asked that before. “Uh, sure…”

We begin walking in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, though he seems unperturbed by it. I try to even out my breathing, using the techniques I share with clients in how to center and ground yourself. I manage to steady my heart rate but my palms are still sweaty. We reach his door which he unlocks and holds open for me to enter.

“Here, take a seat.” He offers me the office chair by his desk and sits himself in a comfortable looking chair next to the desk in the corner of the room. His bed is across from us covered in a deep green comforter. I eye it, wondering if they were on it that day I overheard him. Imagine the covers thrown off and the room filled with the scent of arousal. I shake my head trying to clear the image, this is not how I want to enter whatever conversation is about to take place.

“I’ve noticed,” he begins, “that you’ve seemed out of sorts recently. Especially around me.”

"Oh.” My lips hold the shape of the ‘o’ a moment longer as I try to process where this is going.

“I know I’m not necessarily a friendly or likable presence, but I’m not the destructive force I once was either. And oddly enough I actually enjoy my work with the Avengers. You’re clearly a part of this team now, and if I’m causing discomfort for you I’d like to address it.”

“Well, I don’t know what I was expecting, but I have to say it wasn’t this.” I don’t know how else to respond. 

“I’ve noticed that Midgardians tend to prefer an alcoholic drink when dealing with discomfort. Would that help now?”

“Ha, yes, that would likely help.”

He pulls a bottle of scotch from the bottom desk drawer and two glasses, pouring a couple of fingers worth of the amber liquid into each. He hands me one and keeps the other. I take a large gulp and savor the smoky burn down my throat. He takes a modest sip. 

“So,” he continues, “can we address this tension between us?”

Oh god, I think, does he feel the tension the way I do? Would he throw me on the bed and dominate me like he did that woman? But I pause, because I know that that isn’t exactly what I want. I would certainly enjoy that, but I’ve submitted to men entirely too unfamiliar to me. What I really crave is to belong to one man, to more than submit, to love and be loved. It’s a foreign feeling, but one I can’t deny. And I’m sitting in front of a god who can have anything he desires, which I’m quite certain wouldn’t include me. I take another drink of my scotch, a bit smaller this time, and make eye contact with him. It brings my heart into my throat and puts my stomach into free fall. 

Before I can think any more I blurt out. “I heard you, in here, a few weeks ago.” At the very least, I can explain why I’ve been so odd around him, I tell myself.

“And what did you hear?” He raises an eyebrow.

“I didn’t mean to listen. I just, I heard a noise that could have been something bad but then I realized it was really just a sound of pleasure, and well, I, to be honest, I was curious and listened a bit longer than necessary. I’m sorry.” I wish I didn’t feel so stupid and vulnerable. I’m a 30 year old woman with a doctorate working for SHIELD. I shouldn’t feel this small. 

“Ah,” he smiles, “I recall that night.” But then his smile shifts to a look of concern. “No, I apologize. I don’t make a habit of bringing… partners here, but that night I made a poor decision. I…” he paused and looked Nell in the eye, “it was consensual, just to be clear.”

“Oh, I’m quite aware of that. I’m not a stranger to that lifesty-“ I clap my hand to my mouth. That scotch must have hit me, loosening my tongue. Or maybe subconsciously I wanted Loki to know my interest.

With a furrowed brow Loki asks, “If you’re familiar with it, what has caused your discomfort?” 

I look away with a sigh, “Can’t we just leave it be? I’ll get over it.”

“That was a month ago and I’ve only noticed your discomfort increase. I’d prefer an answer to my question, a truthful answer.”

“The truth, ha. Let’s just say that night has stuck in my head and I’m having a hard time getting it to fade.”

“You’re reminded of it when you see me?” he asked, but it was more of a statement.

“Yes.”

He stares at me intently. “Would you like me to do those things to you?”

My eyes pop wide, I quickly look away and finish my scotch in one last gulp. 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but that appears to be a yes.”

I look at him and look away again. I feel panicky with my heart fluttering uncontrollably and the buzz of adrenaline in my fingertips. “I should go.” I stand and take two steps towards the door.

“Nell, stop.”

My body stops before I fully process his words. His voice carries the same tone I heard through the door, it’s a voice to be obeyed. I bite my lip as the hum in my body increases its tempo.

“Turn around,” he says and he’s much closer now.

I turn to find him an arm’s length away. His eyes are searching mine, trying to read me. “Please,” I say, “I- I do want you to do those things. But I’ve done that before. I’ve given myself over for a night, given myself over to someone I didn’t really care for just to have the chance to feel my submission. I don’t want to do that again. I can’t do that again. I want, I need, more than that. I need to belong.” He continues to search my eyes, finding a hint of sadness. “And you’re a god. You’re a fucking god here on earth for who knows how long, who can have any woman he wants, whenever he wants. So, I guess I don’t really want you to do those things, because I want more than that. God, I thought I was past this and hearing you that night just brought it all back and it won’t let me out of its clutches.” I end my rant with a hard exhale. 

Loki appears nonplussed. “So, you want, you need, a relationship. One in which your partner dominates and you submit. Not just a night of pleasure.”

Feeling confused and wondering how much longer this conversation will drag on, I answer,“Yes.”

“Now, the one piece I’m still unclear on is if you want that relationship with me or with some unknown person. You mention that I’m a god that can get whatever he wants, what if he wants you?”

“You don’t want me.”

Loki’s eyes narrow. “Do not tell me what I want, little one.”

The tension in my belly drops lower and I notice the wetness in my panties which, as I think about it, has been steadily growing over the past thirty minutes. He takes a step closer forcing me to tilt my head up to look up at him. 

“Why?” I ask. “You hardly know me.”

“I could say the same of you. And I think you’ll find that I know more than I let on. For example, that you listened at my door last month for seven minutes and the rate at which your heartbeat picked up was quite impressive.”

Wide-eyed, I stare up at him. He knew, he knew this whole time.

“Much like it has been this evening.”

“You… you knew… what else, oh god, can you get into peoples’ heads? Do you know what I’ve been thinking?” I ask taking a step back.

He steps forward again with a chuckle. “There is magic that can get me inside someone’s mind, but I don’t use that often. No, mostly I’m just perceptive, listening to heartbeats and noticing body temperature, pupil dilation, and scents,” his eyes drift down towards my core at the last word. I blush something fierce but have no words.

“So, Nell. Tell me, are you interested in exploring this with me further, for more than a night, to see if this could indeed be something more?”

“You, you really want that with me?” I'm having a hard time believing that this can be real. “Or, am I going to wake up in a moment?” I ask quickly giving my arm a hard pinch. But I remain in Loki’s bedroom with him just mere inches from me.

“Nell, I’d very much like to explore this with you. You are very perceptive in your work, but apparently not in your daily life. I guess you haven’t noticed my eyes tracking your moves and lingering on certain… parts.”

I feel confused and overwhelmed, but I also feel the bubbling sensation of excitement, of possibility, of hope. Maybe this thing I thought I’d never find could actually happen for me. And of all people, maybe it was with an Asgardian god. 

I lick my lips and tilt my head to look at him once again. Fuck it, I think, and speak my mind, “I’d like that too.”

He smiles. “Excellent. As much as I’d love to begin now, I believe this has been a lot for one night. I’d like you to think about what you want out of this, and to note things you absolutely need and things you absolutely won’t do. Come to my room tomorrow at 7 pm and we will discuss those.”

“Yes…, okay, Loki.” I almost called him Sir, old habits returning at the tone of his voice, but feeling unsure, I use his name instead.

“Good girl.” He said reaching a hand to my cheek to gently stroke his thumb along it. It caused my inhale to stutter and my nerves, where skin met skin, to flare up. Then he opened the door, ushered me out, and bid me a good night.


	2. Two

At 7 pm sharp she knocked on Loki’s door. She had done exactly as he asked and with a thundering heart she was ready, or as ready as she could be, to talk with him further. Loki opened the door. “Hello, Nell.”

“Hello, Loki.”

She entered to find two glasses of scotch sitting on the desk. He gestured for her to sit where she had been sitting the previous night in the chair at the desk, while he took his seat in the armchair that sat in the corner next to the desk. 

“Turn your chair to face me fully. During our discussion tonight I want you to keep it that way. I know it may be tempting to turn away, but you will not. This will show me that you understand the importance of having this talk. Do you understand?”

Nell’s panties were already dampening, and all he’d done it literally tell her to sit and face him. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good girl. Now, I don’t want you to think I’m encouraging intoxication during this talk or anything we may do in the future, but I know that the glass of scotch helped put you at ease yesterday. I am comfortable with you having one drink, but no more than that. I will hold myself to the same. Are you okay with that?”

“Yes, thank you.” She picked up the glass and took a small sip.

“You’re a bit meeker now than you were yesterday. How are you feeling?”

“Sorry, I just, things feel very different than they did yesterday, you know? And I, I don’t know what you expect of a submissive. Not that I’m your sub yet, I mean we’re going to discuss that and hopefully that’s where we’ll end up, but I had rules to follow with other Dominants and I feel myself slipping into some of those but then trying not to because I don’t know what you require and-“

“It’s okay, Nell. Would you like to just speak freely or would you feel more comfortable if we have some ground rules even during our talk tonight?”

Nell thought for a moment as her nerves jumped about and responded, “I would like some rules.”

“Very well. I have three for you. 1 – You will answer my questions fully and honestly. 2 – You will speak to me respectfully, addressing me as Sir.” He watched her breath hitch and hid his smile. “3 – You may speak freely and ask any questions you have. If we do indeed move forward with this relationship, number 3 will not always be the case, so enjoy it.” He said with a little smile. “Does this work for you?”

She hesitated a moment but then answered, “Yes, Sir.” It felt good to call him Sir, she didn’t quite know why, probably something about the shift in role it created, but she liked it.

“I believe that last night we mostly formulated what it is you want out of this relationship. I will recap what I gathered and you will let me know if I missed anything or if something isn’t right.”

“Okay.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “I mean, yes, Sir. Sorry, it’s been a while…”

“I’ll allow some leniency as we’re just beginning, nothing to worry yourself about.” 

She nodded, and he continued, “You have experience with dominant and submissive relationships, though it was either just a one off or with someone you wouldn’t have otherwise engaged in a relationship with if it weren’t for the power play dynamic. Correct?”

“Yes, Sir.” She wondered how he was able to phrase that more clearly than she has ever been able to. 

“What you want is a dominant and submissive relationship, but with someone you feel you can truly have a relationship with beyond just that aspect.”

She nodded, thankful that he seemed to have understood what she said the night before.

“Do you want a relationship that is always in that power differential mode or do you hope to be on equal footing at times and engage more in ‘scenes’, if you will?”

Nell reflected for a moment before responding. “I don’t want it 24/7 but I don’t just want to do scenes either. I, it’s a part of me, so it’s always present in a sense, but at the same time I do want to be able to not just be in sub mode all the time. I want to be able to go on dates, cuddle in front of the TV, have a regular conversation. But, I don’t know, does that make sense?”… “Sir.”

He smiled. “I think so. You want a relationship where each person can be themselves – one is clearly more dominant and the other, you, the more submissive one. You want it to be a ‘normal’ relationship, for lack of a better word, but one that has an ever-present undercurrent of their natural states of dominance and submission. Is this correct?”

“Yes, Sir. I’m usually good with words, but clearly not when it comes to this. Though, it appears you are.”

“You’re doing very well, Nell.”

“Sir, may I ask a question?”

“I already told you, you may speak freely and ask me questions.”

“Right, sorry, Sir. Um, what is it that you want?”

“What I want is indeed very similar to what you want. However, I don’t shy away from the term ‘scene’ as I feel that aftercare is important, a sort of debriefing, if you will and framing the interaction as a scene allows for a clear beginning and end point. That being said, it doesn’t change the dynamics of the relationship when not in a scene. Does that make sense to you?”

“Yes, Sir. In that sense I’m fine with a scene. And, obviously I understand the importance of debriefing, much of my professional career has dealt with it.”

“Indeed, though you’ll be on the other end.”

“Sir, I have to admit I’m surprised that you’re so well versed in this. Is this common on Asgard? I mean, I would have thought if anything you just take what you want… That sounds bad. I’m sorry, but I just, I guess I mean-“

“There are different ways of being with someone on all worlds, some are similar and some are different. I’ve always been dominant and demanded obedience from those I’ve been with. When coming here I made an effort to learn the Midgardian customs around the practice. Now, do you have any hard limits?”

He was moving right through the items up for discussion. It felt fast but Nell was also feeling impatient. She began to blush as she prepared to answer this next question. “Yes, I do have some, Sir.”

“Good, I would be concerned if you didn’t.” He replied with a wink. “Go on then.”

“Um, oh god. Okay, um, no scat. No needles. Nothing that will leave deep scars. Nothing that will jeopardize my employment or reputation. Sir.”

“Nothing else?”

“I think that covers it. I mean of the things I know of, Sir.”

“So you’re okay with piss, with blood, with things that leave marks or even minor scarring?”

Her face flushed a deeper red. She badly wanted to turn away from him but knew she had to respect his earlier words. She took a sip of scotch and looked down instead before nodding. 

“Look at me and give me a verbal answer, Nell.”

It took her a moment to work up the courage to lift her gaze. When their eyes met she quietly answered, “Yes, Sir.” Thankfully she didn’t see any judgement in his eyes.

“Do you have experience with those?”

“Not with, fuck, this is hard, um… not with piss, Sir.” She muttered another quiet fuck before continuing, “ And only minorly with blood and scars – some biting that led to bleeding and light scars and one time a knife. But it wasn’t deep and it’s just like an inch long. And it’s not like I need that stuff. I’m just not opposed to it, I guess.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

She looks down again but then brings her gaze back up, trying to be brave and show her honesty. “I enjoyed it at the time. I don’t know if it’s something I would enjoy now though.”

“So you enjoy pain?”

She nodded as she says, “Yes, Sir. But, not all pain.”

“Of course, little one. It has to be done right.” His lips turned up just a bit at the corner and heat pooled low in her belly as the adrenaline thrummed through her limbs. 

“And you, Sir, what are your limits?”

“Much the same as yours, though I may care less about my reputation. And needles when used for tattoos can be fun.”

Nell’s eyes widened. 

Loki reassured her, “Even if our limits are different, we will respect each other’s. I won’t do anything to harm your reputation and I won’t use needles on you.”

He continued after watching her face to make sure she understands his sincerity. “And do you have anything that you absolutely require?”

She had thought over this through much of the day and still wasn’t sure how to answer. “Sir, I don’t think I have things I can list off that I need necessarily. It’s more things I need to feel – I need to feel safe, I need to feel pleasure and pain, I need to feel that there is an order to things, I need to feel dominated. I mean I very much enjoy being spanked and tied up and whatnot, but I don’t think it’s actually those acts in particular that I need, rather the feelings they give me.”

“I quite like that answer. And we can always explore this more as we get to know each other more intimately.”

She felt the shudder run through her, “Does that mean we’re really doing this? Sir.”

“I feel we are compatible, would you agree?”

“Yes, Sir,” she nodded her approval. But then quickly asked, “Um, I had one other question.”

“Go ahead.”

“We didn’t talk about others, about including others. I wouldn’t necessarily say it’s a hard limit, but it’s pretty close. And um, I just, if new things come up we’ll talk about them before they happen, right?”

“I don’t generally share well, Nell. But yes, whenever we do something we haven’t done I will check in with you before and during. And of course, you’ll have a safe word. Do you have a word you prefer?”

“I have two actually, yellow to slow down and red to stop, Sir.”

“Yellow to slow down, explain what exactly that means.”

“It allows more communication, it allows me to say that a particular thing is too much but not that the whole scene has to stop. Sir.” She still has a clunky pause before remembering to address Loki as Sir, but its slowing coming back to her.

“I see. And what if that is the point of the scene, to push a boundary, to push past a discomfort or fear?”

“That can still happen, Sir.”

“Hm. Yellow and red it is then. If I find it’s not to my satisfaction, we will address this again in the future.”

With a nod Nell answered, “Yes, Sir.”

“Now, if you’re ready, I’d like to begin.”


	3. Three

If she was asked a year ago, a month ago, a day ago even, where she thought she would be, it most certainly would not have been standing in Loki’s room and it most certainly would not have involved beginning a relationship with Loki. But, here she was.

“Before we begin,” Loki said, “these are my expectations. You will continue to address me as Sir. You will obey my commands. You will not come without my permission. You will not speak unless I address you, but as this is our first time together you may ask permission to speak freely if you feel the burning desire to comment or ask a question. These are my basic rules that are essentially always in place. Of course, in public you may address me as Loki. Repeat these back to me so I know you have understood.”

Nell did as he commanded, heat spreading through her in anticipation. And he continued, “I will not always tell you exactly what I have in store, but as we begin this exploration I will give you some sense of what to expect. Tonight I will get to know your body but there will be no intercourse. If you please me you will be allowed release. When our scene is done we will debrief and then you can choose to either return to your room or spend the rest of the evening in my company. Do you have any questions?”

Her body all the way to her fingers and toes pulsed with the thrill of what was to come. She thought of the way it felt as he had stroked her cheek last night, her only real contact with him until now. If that gentle touch elicited such a flame what would him exploring her whole body do? She reflected on his words, a question coming to mind, “Will I be allowed to please you, Sir?”

He smiled. “Your submission will bring me great pleasure.”

“That’s not what I meant, Sir.”

“Say what you mean then, little one.”

She liked the way she felt when he called her little one. The burn inside her deepening. “I meant will I be allowed, or I guess will you… you spoke of my release Sir, but not yours. Will you…”

“That is not of concern to you at this moment. Now, stay standing where you are and remove your clothes.”

With no room for further discussion, Nell began unbuttoning her blouse. The excitement turned more to nervousness – would he like what he saw? But she tried to push those thoughts from her head and focus on the task at hand. She shrugged the blouse off her shoulders and let it drop to the ground, reaching next to the zipper on her skirt which quickly settled to the ground as well. She paused here, taking a deep breath and stealing a glance at Loki. He sat comfortably in his armchair, hands clasped in front of him, eyes appraising her nearly naked form, though no expression showed on his face. As she exhaled she undid the clasp of the bra and let it fall to the floor and before she could overthink it her panties followed. She stood totally nude, eyes downcast, and waited.

“Look at me.”

As she raised her eyes she felt the blush creep further down her neck and felt all her organs flutter inside her. 

“Good girl,” he said with a smile and she released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. 

He stood now and kicked her feet apart a few inches and began circling her. She could feel his eyes scrape over every inch of her naked form. Her nipples pebbled as she felt his eyes there and she could just make out a faint smirk at the reaction her body had to his gaze. 

“Kneel.”

The vibrations of his voice went right to her center and she felt her pussy contract. As gracefully as she could manage she lowered herself to her knees. She winced a bit as she adjusted her left knee, which had taken a beating back when she played rugby. Loki carefully assessed her, noting the small flash of pain. He took a pillow from the bed. “Put this under your knees,” he instructed.

“Thank you, Sir.” She said as she obliged. 

He again nudged her legs further apart with his foot. Then placed his hands on her shoulders and ran them slowly down the length of her arms, moving them so that her palms rested on her thighs. She felt as if there was an electric current running where his fingers had touched and broke out into goosebumps. He moved behind her, running one finger down her spine from neck to lower back, making her shiver and arch her back. 

“Like that,” he said. “When I tell you to kneel this is the position I desire. I’ll keep a pillow nearby which you may use if you need it.”

She almost responded but then realized he hadn’t actually asked her a question, so remained silent instead relishing the feel of the cool air meeting her slick opening and the way her skin still hummed where he had touched her. 

He made a humming noise of his own. “I do so enjoy seeing you kneeling in front of me, but alas what comes next will require you on the bed.”

He stroked her hair for a moment which her body naturally leaned into. Then he crouched in front of her fisting her hair and tugging her head back to look at him. His other hand dipped low and just barely grazed her pussy, gathering the wetness that continued to build there. 

“I can smell your arousal from here, little one. I’ve hardly even touched you yet.” He licked his fingers with a quiet moan. “Mm, you are delectable.” 

He dipped his fingers in her wetness once more and brought them to her lips this time. She parted her lips ready to lick her own arousal from his fingers, but he stopped her. “Ah ah, I did not tell you to open that pretty mouth.” She closed it, wondering what he intended. 

He spread her wetness on her lips as she panted through her nose. They locked eyes briefly before he pushed his lips against hers and hungrily kissed her, both tasting her arousal and each other. He broke the kiss. She gasped for breath noting that her pussy clenching had forced even more of her wetness free and noting also that she had dug her nails sharply into her thighs. 

“Position yourself on your back on the bed.”

She stood on shaky legs and lay herself on the bed as commanded, but she felt unsure of how to position her legs and arms. She looked to him for direction. He was contemplating the fingernail marks on her thighs. 

“Hold on to the headboard above you. Can’t have you tearing into your own flesh.” While his face remained mainly impassive she noticed a slight twinkle in his eye. “And spread your legs. When in doubt, little one, give me access to your body.”

She nodded as she complied. 

He ran a hand along her collar bone and down the center line of her body, stopping just after her navel. Her skin was afire yet goosebumps appeared again. 

“So responsive.” He pondered, “Are you always this responsive to touch or just new touches, first touches?” He continued to trail his fingers lightly over different parts of her body.  


Panting she answered, “It varies, Sir.”

“Varies how?”

It was hard to think, to formulate a response as his fingers danced from place to place. “Please, Sir, I can’t… I can’t think when you’re touching me.”

“I haven’t even gotten to the good places yet.” He said as he brushed a finger over her left nipple. She moaned and gripped the headboard tighter, fighting the urge to clench her legs together to alleviate the building ache. “Varies how?” He asked again. 

He hadn’t stopped touching her but he did ease up on her a bit. She worked to compile her thoughts and managed to get out, “It depends who is touching me and how, and what is said, and how I’m feeling. And that kind of thing.”

He stopped his gentle stroke and pinched where his fingers had stopped. She opened her eyes abruptly and saw him looking at her intently. Then she realized her mistake, “Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

He continued his ministrations. “So it sounds like if I play my cards right I can have you this responsive whenever I want.”

“It’s very possible, Sir.” She agreed, having a hard time imagining her body not responding so spectacularly to him.

He stopped his stroking and settled himself between her legs instead but held his weight partly on his arms so as not to crush her. He was still fully clothed. Looking down at her he said, “Do not move unless I say so.”

She gave a quick nod of her head and then he lowered his lips to hers. He generally wasn’t much of a kisser but had quite enjoyed the first one while she was kneeling so prettily before him. She was indeed submissive, following his lead even as his tongue explored her mouth. He could feel her heart beating a bit frantically against her sternum and ribs. Even though he was a god and could wield magic, he found the power he had over her body to be absolutely intoxicating. 

He broke the kiss to further explore her soft but strong body. Her eyes followed him momentarily before shutting. He contemplated forcing her to keep her eyes on him but decided to allow her the privacy of keeping them shut this first time together. His fingers ghosted along her neck and her head tilted back gently to allow him more access. The trust in the movement caught him by surprise, but he also reminded himself that with only 30 years of life she had experienced so little. He rested his hand around her throat, not using force, but letting its presence be felt. He watched as her muscles relaxed. Interest piqued he tried adding just a touch of force, not cutting off her air but giving a firm squeeze. Her body stayed more relaxed that it had been most of the night and he felt the vibration of a quiet moan, almost a purr. 

“Do you enjoy breath play or just the feel of a firm hand on your throat?”

She opened her mouth with a shuddering breath and answered, “I don’t, I don’t think I like fully having my breath cut off, but I do enjoy the feel of your hand.” Then quickly added, “Sir.”

“Perhaps we’ll explore that more another time,” he said squeezing harder for just a moment. “Though I think I most look forward to wrapping my hand around your delicate throat while you choke on my cock.”

She moaned again as the image flashed in her mind. And Loki continued his exploration trailing his hand along her collarbone followed by his tongue. He felt her muscles twitch and tense again. Experimenting he continued his kisses on her collarbone and shoulder but put his hand back around her throat. Indeed, her body relaxed once again.

“You’re an interesting creature and I haven’t yet gone past your clavicle.”

She hummed her appreciation of his attentions as his hands and mouth resumed their movements. He noted how touching the skin in the crook of her elbow caused her goosebumps and how sucking and nipping the tip of her finger brought out a low moan. His hands ghosted around her full breasts just grazing a nipple which hardened even more at the contact. He increased his pressure and felt the weight of her breasts before giving them a rough squeeze which arched her back and thrust her chest closer to him. When he gently played with her nipples he elicited little response, but when he pinched them she bit her lip with a groan. She almost giggled when he gently licked and sucked at them, but again moaned and arched when he sucked hard and added his teeth. 

“Yes, little one, you do seem to enjoy your pain.”

She was panting and her muscles continued to quiver as he made his way along her abdomen. While she had liked his teeth on most of her, he quickly noticed her stomach and sides were not included in that. He moved to her spread thighs skipping her hot and visibly wet center. Here she enjoyed the gentle whisper of his fingers and the hard grasps, the light kisses and the bites. She wavered between almost being tickled and quite enjoying attention to the backs of her knees. She squirmed when he got to her feet. 

His touch left her and after a moment she opened her eyes to find him looking right at her. With a smirk he ran his fingers through her slick folds up to her clit. When he made contact her eyes snapped shut and her body jerked, legs clamping around where Loki sat between them. 

“You were doing so well,” Loki sighed as he pushed her legs apart again. 

He raised his hand ever so slightly and brought it down with a smack on her exposed pussy and clit. Nell yelped, her legs jerking to close themselves, but she caught herself and forced them back open. Having her pussy slapped always elicited mixed feelings, it moved her away from orgasm but heightened her arousal.

“That’s a little better. Roll over, on your knees with your head down.”

She assumed the position he described but he pushed her shoulders down more and forced a bigger arch in her back. He explored her back as he as explored the rest of her before grasping her bum with a hard squeeze. Her heart rate increased as he spread her cheeks to examine her most intimate parts. He ran his finger from clit to anus using her natural lubricant to tease the puckered hole. She whined and fought to hold her body as he had demanded.

“Do you enjoy anal?”

“I don’t know, Sir.”

“You’ve never tried?”

“No, I have. I just, I don’t know, Sir.”

He pulled away before his hand came down hard on her right, then left cheek. She grunted at the impact willing herself to remain as she was. 

“I require honesty. ‘I don’t know’ is a half-assed answer. Explain yourself.”

“I often enjoy anal, Sir. But, but it makes me anxious as well.”

“What about it makes you anxious?”

“I don’t… I don’t want it to be dirty… Sir.”

“And have you ever used an enema?”

A sense of being utterly overwhelmed was washing over her as she thought of all that was happening and could happen. She tried to push herself up as she shook her head, “Please, Sir… it’s too much…”

Loki pushed her back down and held her there, giving her bum another smack.

“What did I tell you I would do tonight?”

“Explore my body, Sir.”

“Did I say I would push boundaries? Did I say I would give you an enema? No, I even told you I wouldn’t be fucking you. You’ve been a good girl but now you are pushing it. Can you be a good girl for me for a little longer?”

Nell took in his words and a deep breathe, then responded, “Yes, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“I understand you may be feeling overwhelmed, with sensation and with all that may come. But for this to work we must trust each other. Have I given you any reason not to trust me?”

“No, Sir.”

“You’re feeling very vulnerable in this position, yes?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Let’s try this differently then. Come,” he said, returning to the armchair, “straddle me, then place your arms behind you and hold your elbows.”

Taking a deep breath and refocusing her energy she did as he said. Her knees fit snugly between the armrests and his hips. She went to lower herself but he placed his hands on her hips keeping space between them. 

“Stay like this.” Loki commanded. 

He kept one hand on her hip and moved the other to cup her pussy, causing a shiver to run through her spine. Her eyes flitted about, unsure.

“Look at me. Keep your eyes on mine, hold your body still, make no noise. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.” She wanted to pull her eyes away but was determined to show him she could obey. She felt so much more exposed without being able to close them, but she continued to hold his stare.

“Good girl.” He said as he started stroking her pussy, her arousal quickly coating his fingers, some even dripping to his pants below.

It felt good but she needed more, she needed his fingers inside her or on her clit. As if reading her mind he plunged two fingers into her. She bit her lip to trap the moan fighting to escape. Her eyelids fluttered but she forced them to settle open once more, staring into Loki’s green eyes. He curled his fingers into her g-spot and pumped them in and out before added his thumb to her clit. She was grateful for the hand on her hip, sure she would have toppled over without the use of her arms to steady herself. 

Loki continued to stimulate both her clit and g-spot while Nell fought to follow his directions. She was thankful for the distraction though, otherwise she’s sure she would have come already. As he brought her higher and higher his hold on her hip isn’t enough to steady her as her leg muscles spasm. He moves his hand to her neck.

“Lean into it.” He told her. “When I tell you to come you may allow all those noises you’re holding in to come out.”

Nell nodded as she leaned into his hand around her throat. He didn't cut off her air, but she could feel the pressure and feel how steady he had her. Her pussy clenched at his fingers as he continues his attentions. Her face flashes hot as she listened to the sound of her wet pussy.

“So wet for me, little one. You’re getting close, I can feel your cunt grasping at me.”

He added pressure to her clit and a tiny squeak got past her lips. His eyes flashed at hers as she bit her lip harder trying to stay quiet. Her eyes slid shut for a moment but a squeeze to her throat has her opening them again. It took all of her willpower not to rock her hips against his hand. Her whole body thrummed on the verge of orgasm. Her nails dug into her elbows trying to keep her grounded, to keep her in the moment. She pleaded with her eyes for her release. Her entire body shook at the effort. And that’s when he said the one word she needed.

“Come.”

Her mouth opened and at first no sound came out, but as the waves of her pleasure washed over her she moaned throatily, her eyes shutting, but opening again at the squeeze of his hand. She stared into his eyes as she came completely undone, feeling more naked and exposed than any other time in her life, feeling totally open to him. Her pussy spasmed tightly around his fingers, her cum dripped down his hand and onto his trousers. She thought it should be over by now but he subtly works his fingers to milk every last ounce of pleasure until her body goes slack. 

He removed his fingers and lowered her to his chest. Hands stroked her back, which also spread her cum along her skin. As her breathing began to even out she realized she has tears in her eyes and her cheeks were damp. She snaked a hand to her face which was hidden in the crook of his neck and wiped at them. 

“It’s okay, little one. No hiding.” Loki soothed. 

She took another minute to regain her composure before sitting up in his lap. She locked eyes with him and whispered, “Thank you, Sir.”

“Thank you, Nell, for giving yourself over so completely to me. It was quite the sight.”

Her cheeks blushed for only the 100th time tonight. 

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up, little one.” He said placing her on her feet as he stands. “And I need a change of clothes as well.” He gestured to the crotch of his trousers which was coated in her arousal only causing her blush to darken. Beneath the cum soaked pants she could see his erection straining against the fabric. Her eyes lingered before moving back to his.

“Sir, may I-“

“Next time, you’ve had enough for one night.”

“I’m fine, really, Sir. Please let me-“

His voice hardened. “No, I gave you my answer. Do not push me.”

She looked down and nodded.

“You will have plenty of opportunities to bring my own release. Trust me, I will take full advantage of that. But for tonight we are done. Come, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He led her to the bathroom where he quickly began filling the tub as she stood there beginning to shiver.

Loki turned to her, picked her up, and placed her in the hot water. She gave one last big shiver before the heat soaked into her and she hummed her approval. Loki soaped up a wash cloth and began carefully cleaning her body. She found her eyes tearing up again and turned her head trying to blink them away.

“Hey,” Loki said touching her chin to turn her back to him, “it’s okay. That was intense, it’s a natural response.”

Nell nodded quietly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Drained. Tired. A bit hollow. But also very content.” She answered.

Loki gave her a nod. “I’ll let you have a moment alone. There’s a towel right here and your clothes are over there or you can put on my shirt which is next to it.”

After allowing herself a few minutes to process and accept what just happened Nell dried off and chose Loki’s shirt to put on. She walked back into Loki’s room to find him lying on the bed reading a book. He looked up.

“Ah, you chose my shirt. I hope that means you’ll be staying for a bit longer.”

“If that’s alright, Sir.”

“Come, lie with me.”

They stayed close together talking for a while longer until it was almost 10 pm. 

"Well, little one, I think it’s your bedtime. As lovely as it is having you in bed with me, we will sleep apart for the time being.”

Nell was disappointed, it felt so natural lying with him, but understood the importance of not rushing so nodded her head. 

Once she was ready to return to her room, Loki pulled her close and kissed her oh so gently. “Today is Wednesday. We’ll spend tomorrow apart, but I expect you here at 7 pm sharp on Friday.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	4. Four

Thursday flew by in a whirl as she had to double down on the profile of the terrorist in Madrid to help locate where he was hiding out. Luckily she got to work mostly on her own, occasionally Tony or Clint or Steve would pop in but she was left mostly alone. 

Friday was a bit more challenging. She was called in to brief all of them on the profile she had been working on. She felt her face flush as she tried not to make eye contact with Loki. She gave herself a mini pep talk reminding herself that she was an intelligent well-spoken woman, goddammit, and she better start talking. 

“We had been assuming our terrorist was working alone, based on the intel we’ve received. However, we also finally got a real name, not just an alias. This,” I held up an 8 ½ x 11 photo, “is Nicolas Rivers.” With his name they were able to pull an actual photo of him so they have more than the grainy video camera stills. “And with some more digging, I was able to find that he has a juvenile arrest record. It was sealed, but we pulled some strings.” Now that she had started her nerves had calmed and she shared the updated profile with some clear directions to start looking in to find not just him, but his boss as well. He was not working alone as originally thought. 

As Nell wrapped up her report she accidentally made eye contact with Loki. He wasn’t smiling, but there was a look in his eye that was possessive and maybe even proud. 

She had finished up the rest of her work for the day and was getting ready to head for the door when the whole team walked by also heading for the door.

“Hey, Nell.” Steve said. “We were planning on heading to the Dragon for some dinner, want to join?”

“Oh, um…” She paused, it wasn’t often they invited her to join their outings. It would be kind of nice to spend some time outside of the office with them, she thought. But then she felt his eyes on her. Nell looked up and saw him staring at her intently, waiting for her response. “I actually already have some plans, but thanks, maybe next time?”

“Loki said the same thing, since when do you guys have plans on a Friday night?” Steve said light-heartedly.

“It’s nothing special. I just um have some reading I wanted to catch up on.” She cringed on my horrible excuse for plans.

“Uh huh, sure.” Tony chimed in. 

Nell quickly left and headed to her room, needing a reprieve. She did end up reading for a bit, but it was the same paragraph over and over. It passed the time before she got to see Loki though. She reflected on the earlier interaction with the team and took note that if things kept moving forward with Loki that they couldn’t keep it a secret forever. She wondered if SHIELD had a policy about dating the Avengers. The thought made her chuckle, but she didn’t want to get ahead of herself.

___

Loki answered the door after Nell gave two knocks.

“Nothing special, huh?” He smirked at her.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Sir. I just, I was on the spot, and…”

“I know, little one. I’m just teasing.”

“Oh.”

“Now, after watching your lips move for nearly an hour giving that report, I’d quite like to see my cock sliding between them.”

Nell’s eyes went wide and her skin flushed. “Of course, Sir.”

“But first, whenever you enter here you’ll remove your clothes. You can set them on the table by the door. Once you’ve done that, kneel in front of me.” He dropped a pillow in front of him as he spoke. 

Nell’s nerves were making her hesitate. She knew he had already seen her naked and she knew she very much wanted everything that might happen this evening, but everything was still so new and her brain was trying to work through everything that could happen and everything that could go wrong.

“Less thinking, Nell, more obeying. If I need to repeat myself you won’t like it.”

She nodded quickly and began removing her clothes, wondering what a punishment from Loki would be like. She was tempted to find out, but ultimately she liked obeying and couldn’t bring herself to go against that. She folded her clothes and placed them on the table Loki had pointed out. Chewing on her lip she then made her way to kneel before him. 

“Good girl.” He said stroking her fingers through her hair.

That, she thought, is why she prefers obeying. Hearing his praise and seeing his pleasure sent a jolt of arousal through her. 

“Begin with just your hands.”

Nell hesitantly placed her hands on his thighs and began sliding them to the button of his pants. Her heart rate picked up with the thrill of finally being able to touch him. She carefully undid his button and zipper. When she went to slide his pants down his legs Loki stopped her.

“Take my cock out.”

She licked her lips and she reached her hand inside his boxers. He was already hard, though she was surprised to find him almost cool to the touch. She realized this must be because he is part Jotun. It felt good against the heat and flush of her body. Once his cock was free from his clothing she moved her mouth towards him.

“Ah ah, not so fast little girl. Just your hands to start, remember.”

“Sorry, Sir.” She blushed as her eyes glanced at his. She was pleased to see a bit of a smile playing on his lips. 

Nell looked back in front of her as she began stroking her hand along his length. He was large, but really quite proportionate to his tall frame. She was also beginning to realize that there was more muscle, more mass to him than she had thought. She placed one hand at the base of him as she pumped him, her mouth just inches from finally tasting him.

“Your lips and tongue now, but do not place me in your mouth yet. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

She leaned forward and licked the bead of pre-cum from the tip. The moan escaped her lips before she could even think to hold it in. She didn’t know how to describe his taste, but she knew she wanted more. Nell kissed the tip and then down one side and up the other, letting her tongue snake out to taste the smooth skin. Loki’s cock was even harder now, feeling so solid against her mouth and hand. 

Loki gave a hum of approval before his deep voice said, “Open.”

Nell immediately opened her mouth and though tempted to lean in and take him into her mouth, she paused, awaiting further instruction.

“Such a good girl.” His finger ran over her lower lip and slipped into her mouth, her tongue moving to run along the rough skin. “You may continue.” He pulled his hand away.

Nell wet her lips and took the tip into her mouth running her tongue around him. 

He groaned above her, “So warm and soft…”

Taking a deep breath through her nose Nell worked on taking more of him into her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat she pulled back and started over. Each time she tried to take him deeper. She used to be quite good at deep throating, but it had been a while. As she worked on relaxing her throat Loki began running his hands through her hair, adding pressure when he was at the back of her throat but releasing when she pulled back. His cock was slick with her saliva now and she kept her tongue moving in a tantalizing pattern. After several tries his cock finally slipped into her throat. Both moaned, Nell’s moan causing Loki’s to deepen. Nell alternated between deep throating him and focusing on the head. 

“Little one, that feels amazing. I’d like to take over now though, are you comfortable with that?”

Nell looked up at him with his cock buried deep in her throat and nodded. 

“Mmm, lovely. Place your hands behind your back. If it’s too much you will tap my thigh with your hand and I’ll stop, otherwise I’ll keep going.”

Nell gave him a nod as she clasped her hands behind her back. 

“I won’t be too rough this first time, but know that I do enjoy feeling you gag.” He said with a wicked smile. 

Loki gathered Nell’s hair in a fist and began pumped his hips so that he slid nearly all the way out and then slid in to the back of her throat. When he felt that she was relaxed and in tune with his rhythm he began pushing further with each thrust. She did well taking him, keeping her throat relaxed. He added in a push and pull on his fistful of her hair. When she started to gag he stilled deep in her throat until she relaxed again.

“That’s it. When you start to gag you just need to relax into it, even though your body wants to do the opposite.”

He began pumping again, especially enjoying the feel each time the head of his cock slipped into her throat. 

“Look at me.”

He tugged on her hair angling her head back so that she could make eye contact with him.

“I’m going to really fuck your mouth now. When I come in your throat you may swallow, when I come in your mouth I want you to hold it there.”

Nell gave a nod and swirled her tongue around him. Loki gave a groan and began moving again, gradually picking up speed to allow her to adjust. When she gagged around him he wanted to fuck her face even harder but he held back, keeping a steady pace. She obeyed and relaxed back into it whenever he gagged her. He was picking up more speed now and she was beginning to moan around him. The vibrations pushed him closer. Her watery eyes didn’t leave his and a moment later he was grunting his release. The first couple spurts were deep in her throat and she did her best to swallow. He pulled back then, the final spasms leaving more cum in her mouth. When he finished she closed her eyes.

“Did I tell you to close those big blue eyes?”

She snapped them open again.

“You’re such an obedient girl. Show me my cum in your mouth.”

Nell opened her mouth revealing no small amount of Loki’s seed. Loki ran his thumb around her saliva slickened lips and dipped into her mouth before commanding her to swallow.

___

“Very good, little one. What do you think, next time would you like me to fuck that mouth of yours even harder, choking and gagging you with each thrust?”

Nell shuddered at the thought and answered, “If you would like to, Sir.”

“Oh, I know I would like to, pet. I’m asking what you would like. Would it make your pussy drip for me like it is right now? You certainly didn’t list face fucking as a hard limit, so tell me, would you like that? Have you experienced that before?”

Nell felt herself blushing. She knew she should just answer him, but her embarrassment at her own desires had her brain scrambling for an answer that she could hide behind. 

She settled on, “Bringing you pleasure would bring be pleasure, Sir.”

Loki shook his head at her. “Oh Nell, that is not an answer to my question and you know it. You also know that I demand honesty from you.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. But, my answer was honest. I just, I don’t know how else to answer…”

“Because you are overthinking it, rather than just stating the truth. Unfortunately, you’ve broken a rule which means you must be punished.”

Nell was frustrated with herself, but also frustrated that her answer meant punishment. It was the truth after all. “Sir, I understand that my response was not what you were looking for, but it was not a lie either. Pleasing you does bring me pleasure.”

“Then you will accept your punishment like a good girl. And not give evasive half-truths as answers to my questions.”

Nell was torn between arguing her case further and finding out what he had in store for her punishment. She did not like the feeling of having disappointed Loki, but her arousal was piqued at the thought of what he might do to her.

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki sat in his chair, “Come lay across my lap.”

So he had a spanking in mind. Nell couldn’t help the shiver of excitement that ran through her.

“I see that spark of excitement in your eye, little one. While a spanking can be quite pleasurable, I can also make it distinctly unpleasureable. Now get over here.”

She went to him and lay herself across his lap. He repositioned her to his liking, holding her wrists together behind her back and leaving her bum perfectly accessible. She felt unsteady.

“I’ve got you. You won’t be toppling over anywhere.”

Nell gave a nod and took a deep breath.

“Why am I punishing you, Nell?”

“I did not answer you with complete honesty, Sir.”

“Do you understand why I expect honesty from you, why it’s important?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Tell me.”

Nell paused, wanting to make sure she put her words together carefully, “The foundation of any relationship is trust, especially a dominant and submissive relationship, and honesty is crucial to that trust, Sir.”

“Very good, Nell. Your honesty ensures that I understand your needs, your desires, and your limits. While I believe you when you say that bringing me pleasure gives you pleasure, it doesn't speak to your own desires and limits. Now, I am going to give you 10 warm up spanks which will be followed by 10 for your punishment. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki stroked his hand across her bum and watched as she tensed when he raised it. He brought it down and enjoyed the sound of his skin connecting with her hers. He continued building up the force as he went, her skin beginning to turn a nice shade of pink. At eight he heard her moan. By ten he could see and smell her arousal dripping from her pussy. After the next ten, he knew she would be singing a different song. 

“I’d like you to count your punishment out loud and thank me for me for each.”

“Yes, Sir,” Nell whispered breathily. It had been so long since she’d been spanked and she had forgotten how readily her body responded. Even if he spanked her harder she felt her arousal would only continue to grow.

The first stroke of the punishment was much more forceful than the warm up and took Nell’s breath away. She recovered as quickly as she could, “One. Thank you, Sir.”

He wasn’t lying when he said he could make it distinctly not pleasurable. Nell was surprised to find that she had tears running down her face by four. The fifth made her yelp. He wasn’t varying where he hit as much as he did while warming up. He was aiming each hit towards the lower cheek near where her buttocks met her thigh. He alternated which cheek he hit, but it was almost the exact same spot each time. Loki watched the change in her body from relaxed arousal to tense pain. He preferred playing with the blurred area between pleasure and pain rather than just pain, but he also felt that it was important to distinguish a punishment from fun. 

The tenth landed just like the rest. Nell had her eyes shut tight, tears still slipping past. “Ten. Thank you, Sir.” She said trying not to let her voice tremble too much.

Loki ran his hands soothingly over her backside which had two dark red areas that gave off such heat. Loki could see that her pussy lips were still wet from her earlier arousal, but her punishment had not added to it. He gently ran a hand down her back, encouraging her muscles to relax before positioning her in a kneeling position between his legs. 

“Look at me.”

Nell hesitated to raise her eyes to his, feeling ashamed that she had disappointed him so early into their relationship. 

“None of that, little one. Now be a good girl and look at me.”

Not wanting to disappoint him further she raised her eyes. He gently wiped her tears from her cheeks.

“Now are you ready to answer to me?”

She nodded, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Would you like to be face fucked by me, little one? Do you have experience with that?”

Nell took a shaky breath. “Yes, well I think I would like that, Sir.”

“Mm hm, go on.” He stroked his fingers through her hair as she continued.

“I don’t really have experience with that, not beyond what we did earlier anyways. But I do like the idea of it, so I would like to try more.”

“How do you know you like the idea of it?”

Nell blushed. “Um, I, um, I would sometimes watch porn and I often, um, found watching that to be very arousing, Sir.”

“Watching what exactly?”

She continued to blush, but also understood that he was purposely making her talk through her discomfort. “Watching face fucking, or rough blow jobs, Sir.”

“Good girl, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

Nell gave a little shake of her head. It wasn’t so bad, but it wasn’t easy either, she thought.

“Never fear judgement from me. There is nothing to be ashamed of in what turns you on or what doesn’t. I myself quite enjoy a good face fuck. Don’t mind it getting messy either. I like to feel you gag and choke on my cock, though I would try to avoid actually making you vomit,” he added with a wink. 

“There is some lotion in the cabinet in the bathroom. Bring that to me and then lie down on the bed.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki carefully applied the lotion to Nell’s sore bum. And even massaged some into her back and shoulders.

“Thank you, Sir. That feels wonderful.”

Loki turned her on her side and curled himself around her. 

“Rest for a bit, little one. Then I have more I’d like to do with you.”

Nell was already drifting off. She gave a little moan of agreement and settled in comfortably against Loki’s strong body.


	5. Five

Nell awoke to Loki’s hand stroking up and down her side, drifting down her hip bone towards her center every few strokes. She hummed her approval.

“Mm, she awakens…” Loki hummed in response. 

“I’m sorry, was I asleep very long? I didn’t-“

“Shhh, little one. You slept for about 30 minutes and I woke you when I was ready to.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“For what?” Loki said knowingly.

Nell blushed as she realized she was thanking him not just for waking her but for the earlier punishment, and she said as much. She was a fast learner after all.

“Well, I am glad that the lesson appears to have been learned. I hope the next spanking I give can be more enjoyable. Your pussy certainly responded to the warm up.”

“I think I may just have a permanent blush now.” 

“It’s a very becoming blush,” Loki said as he began kissing her should and neck, ending with a nip. “Now, I am going to make you come.” She was about to try turning towards him when he added, “Three times.”

Loki continued, “I am going to tie you up this time.” He looked into her eyes, while it wasn’t a question she could tell he was giving her a chance to voice any concerns, but she had none. “You remember your safe words?”

“Yes, Sir.” 

He gave a slight nod before getting up from the bed to open one of the drawers under it. She couldn’t see what was inside, but he returned with a few coils of rope. 

He positioned her so that her arms were out to her sides, rope tied around her wrists and connected to some sort of loop that seemed attached to the mattress or the frame, she wasn’t sure which. Then, straddling her he began to loop the rope around her chest. She enjoyed the feel of the rope gently rubbing across the skin on her back as he pulled it from under her body. 

“Has anyone ever put you in a chest harness?” 

“No, Sir.” She answered, but then realized that wasn’t entirely true. “Well, actually, I think one partner may have, but I don’t really remember. It was so long ago. But he liked rope and he definitely tied it around me in different ways.” She made eye contact as she finished speaking and thought she saw a hint of jealousy, or maybe it was possessiveness, but his eyes were neutral before she could think more on it.

He tugged and looped the rope so that it was tight around her chest and breasts, using one of the more simple methods, but still making her breasts stand up and increasing their sensitivity. Loki checked the final product, slipping a figure between the rope and her skin in a couple of places, making sure it wasn’t too tight, or too loose. 

“There, beautiful.” He stated as he ghosted his fingers over her breasts before giving both nipples a quick pinch. 

Loki removed himself from on top of her and had her spread her legs with knees bent. He tied rope around her leg above and below her knee and once again tied this to something attached to the bed, effectively stopping her from being able to close her legs. He then did the same to her ankles, taking away any ability to kick, flail, or move. 

Nell’s breathing was heavy and she felt her wetness pooling between her legs. She felt a slight flutter of fear at her current situation, but this was overwhelmed by the excitement. She was surprised that she felt so trusting of Loki so quickly. Then, thinking of his godly powers, she wondered with a hint of worry if he was able to influence those feelings in her. 

She didn’t notice her body tensing, but Loki did. And he saw the wheels turning in her head.

“Little one,” Loki said softly drawing her attention back to him as he sat next to her placing a hand on her thigh. He felt her shudder. “What's spinning through that head of yours?”

Nell made eye contact, but quickly looked away. She was being ridiculous, right? She thought to herself. She took a deep breath, willing her body to relax, and replied, “It’s nothing, Sir. I’m good.”

“Oh Nell, let’s not turn my delectable plans into a punishment instead.” He said pointedly.

“My brain was just running away on me, really, Sir, I’m good.”

“You may be now, but you weren’t a moment ago. Last chance to answer me. Honestly.”

Fuck, he was so much more perceptive than anyone she’d been with. This thought brought her back to her original tangent. Maybe he is in her head…

“I’m not in your head, Nell. Trust me, you would know if I were.”

Her eyes snapped to his. “The timing of that statement leaves me questioning that very much, Sir.”

Loki chuckled. “Your face, and your eyes, are very revealing. I don’t need to get inside to have a pretty good idea of what you’re already thinking.” He slid his hand just an inch up her thigh as he said this and watched the jolt of pleasure spark in her eyes, making a point. 

Nell exhaled. Honesty, here goes. “As you finished tying me up I had this momentary bit of fear, but it quickly passed to just excitement or anticipation or something like that and I was surprised by how easily I’ve trusted you. I mean, you don’t have a great track record – no offense – but you don’t, and yet here I am giving myself over to you. With really no hesitation. But I mean, you have clearly changed, based on all of our interactions and just generally how I’ve seen you act. But anyway, as I was thinking how odd, but nice too, it is that I trust you so much I then had this thought, well, first I remembered that you’re a fucking god, and then had this thought that maybe you were able to influence my feelings in that regard, or in any regard. And as I was going down that wormhole you brought me back to reality with your question. And I really was feeling just fine when I first answered you, but then again you had me wondering if you were in my head, and now here I am blabbering and totally ruining this moment.” And then quickly added, “Sir.”

Loki chuckled again. “Well, it appears you very much learned your lesson about honesty.”

Nell blushed and tried to shift a bit, but her bondage held her firm. Her attempt to wiggle caused Loki to give her thigh a squeeze, one again sending a shiver of pleasure through her and a flash of want through Loki’s. 

“Thank you, Nell, for that honesty. While I can get into someone’s head, I rarely do as it is quite tedious. And actually influencing someone’s thoughts is even more strenuous. Easier with certain amulets and potions, but not something I do if I can avoid it. To be clear, I will not use magic with you without forewarning and your consent.”

With a small nod Nell quietly responded, “Thank you, Sir. For your honesty.”

The corners of Loki’s mouth turned up ever so slightly as he crawled over her. “Now, back to my original plan.” And he kissed her gently on the lips before trailing along her jawline then her neck, which once again she bared to him. 

With a devilish glint in his eye he switched from gentle kisses to a hard bite where her neck meets her shoulder, and she didn’t disappoint. A deep moan came from her lips as he felt her hips trying to move upwards, seeking contact. 

Loki continued moving down Nell’s body to her bound breasts, grazing his teeth over them to elicit delicious moans from deep in her throat. Thinking of her throat caused his cock to throb remembering how it felt buried deep, and think how he’d have her gagging on him again soon. But he refocused his attention to her pebbled nipples. Making her squirm, or at least attempt to, as he sucked on them and then moan when he bit down. His fingers played over her left breast as he softly blew on her right nipple watching it harden more. He switched sides before giving her over sensitized breasts a hard squeeze causing a sound between pain and pleasure to escape Nell’s lips. 

“Mm, next time maybe I’ll have to add some nipple clamps.” Loki mused, and Nell shivered. 

Loki kissed a burning trail down her stomach. As his lips approached her center her body tried to move, whether away or towards him was hard to tell, but her bonds held her firmly in place. But he skipped over where she needed him most and lightly dragged his tongue along her thigh to her knee and back. Loki could see the goosebumps on her skin as breathing became more ragged. He looked up but Nell’s eyes were closed.

“Open your eyes, little one.” She obeyed. “Good girl. Keep your eyes on me.”

She nodded, but after a pinch from Loki added, “Yes, Sir.”

He maintained eye contact as he dove into her folds, licking from her opening to her clit. Closing his eyes and savoring her flavor. When he opened his eyes hers were still on him, and with a smile he began in earnest. 

It felt heavenly, his tongue tracing varied patterns over her folds and paying special attention to her clit. But Nell often struggled with receiving oral. It’s not that it didn’t feel good, but it was hard for her to go over the edge. She thought that maybe with Loki it would be different, but as the minutes passed she began to stress. Loki noticed her stress, her heart rate changed slightly and the look in her eyes when he glanced up at her carried a hint of worry rather than being fully focused on the moment, but he was enjoying himself and was in no rush so continued with his ministrations.

After another minute Nell spoke, “Please, Sir, your fingers, I need your fingers.”

“No.”

Nell was surprised by the short response. Why the hell not, she wondered, and tried again, “Please, Sir. I want to come, but I need more.”

Loki pulled back just an inch and gave a gentle sigh, the breath sending a shiver through Nell’s spine as she tugged at her bonds, frustrated that her body wouldn’t do what she wanted it to and that Loki wouldn’t do what she knew would do the trick. 

“No more talking. You may close your eyes if you want. But your only job right now is to relax and enjoy the feel of my tongue on your pussy.”

With a shuddering exhale, Nell did as instructed.

“My greedy little slut, I’m not even trying to make you come yet.”

Nell’s eyes snapped back open as she watched him dive back in with a smirk. She almost bristled at him called her such a name, but it was said with such possessiveness and almost adoration that instead it sent a wave of pleasure through her. And then his tongue was doing the most exquisite thing and her eyes fluttered shut as she gave in to the sensation. 

“That’s it, little one.” Loki hummed again her as he continued. 

Nell could feel the coil in her tightening, causing her to tug at her bonds wanting to move her body in time with his tongue. Her legs began trembling as she felt her climax approaching, but then Loki pulled back. “Not yet,” he said as he went back to his previously antics, which felt so good but kept her from her orgasm. 

“Plea-“

SMACK

Nell whimpered at the collision of Loki’s palm over her pussy, making contact with her swollen clit. 

“I said no talking. I won’t warn you again. You’ll come when I want you to.”

Nell whimpered again as he resumed his attentions. He brought her to the edge again, backing off and holding her there for what felt like hours, before increasing his speed and adding the most delicious flick of his tongue directly to her clit. She was moaning nonstop, head moving side to side as her muscles tightened against the rope. She wanted to beg for release, was chanting ‘please, please, please’ over and over in her head. That flick of his tongue was driving her crazy, she was sure she’d come any second but held on as best she could. Until she heard one word that freed her, “Now.” He managed to get it out without missing a beat and with the next flick of his tongue her leg muscles flexed even harder and the tightness deep in her belly released, her pussy spasming over and over until her fingers and toes tingled. 

Her body was just beginning to relax when his tongue was back at it. She wanted to protest, but all that came out was a sharp, “Ah,” before she caught herself from speaking when told not to. But she struggled against her bondage, feeling entirely too sensitive, but Loki didn’t relent. 

“No use struggling, little one. I will get another orgasm from you. Now.” He said, and she could feel his smile against her over sensitive skin as he sucked her clit into her mouth and began the mind-numbing flick of his tongue. It was only a second later that with a scream she felt her body release once again. 

He backed off this time and watched her chest heaving, her breasts beginning to darken slightly from their bondage. Her eyes were shut tightly but her muscles were beginning to relax. He enjoyed how fully her orgasm seemed to overtake her. He looked forward to being the cause of that over and over. 

___

Her eyes slowly opened, initially just taking in the ceiling but then she lowered them to him. He gave a small smile before licking her wetness from his lips. He could see the shiver that ran through her. 

“Beautiful.” He said. “But, that was only two and I believe I promised three.” There was a mischievous gleam to his eyes. 

Nell opened her mouth to speak, but then remembered his instruction not to talk. She looked at him with pleading eyes instead.

“You may speak, little one.”

“Sir… thank you, Sir. But, I don’t think I can come again.” She said hesitantly.

“Indeed, you can. And you will.”

“Please, Sir, I…” The look in his eye told her that beginning to beg once again was not going to change anything, besides giving her an even more sore bottom. “Sorry, Sir, whatever you wish.”

He smiled at her, and it was then that she realized he was totally clothed in his pants and shirt while she was totally bare beneath him. She wanted to look over him, and feel his skin against hers. He noticed the hungry look come over her eyes. “What is it, my little slut?”

Her brows furrowed momentarily at that word again, but her hunger for him took precedence. “I want to see you, and feel you,” she said quietly, “Sir.”

Loki removed his shirt, but to Nell’s disappointment not his pants. He crawled over her and pressed his body against hers and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his tongue and lips. The weight of his body pressed against her swollen and sensitive breasts causing her to hiss with something between pain and pleasure.

Loki moved his mouth to her breasts once again and tortured them with soft kisses and licks interspersed with nips and the graze of his teeth. Nell could feel her arousal pooling at her center once again, surprised at how quickly her body was ready for more. Loki spent a couple more minutes giving attention to her bound breast before moving lower once again. 

With a whimper Nell pleaded, “Please, Sir, I – I want,” she hesitated a moment before just saying exactly what she wanted, “I want your cock, Sir.”

“I do appreciate you saying exactly what you mean, my little slut,” Here he paused and watched her face, “But, not tonight. You got to taste me earlier, and now I get to feast on you.”

His tongue began exploring her again but this time she felt his hands moving to join. He held her lips apart and ran his tongue up her slit before sucking on her clit. Then she felt him slide two fingers into her. She moaned, relishing the sensation of being filled. He pumped them slowly as he sucked her clit and as she quickly moved towards her peak. He pulled his fingers out all the way and then pushed in with three. Nell felt so full and stretched but blushed deeply when she found herself wishing to be even fuller. 

Loki stopped sucking on her clit to say, “What do you think, my greedy little slut, can you take another finger?”

With a moan Nell managed to response, “Mmm, I don’t know, Sir, but you’re more than welcome to try.”

With a chuckle he took her clit back into her mouth and began working a fourth finger in with the rest. He couldn’t push them all the way in, but he continued his efforts as he felt her pussy clenching around them, thinking it would be fun to take the time to really stretch her and be able fit all four fingers, or even his fist inside her. But not tonight. Instead he removed his fingers and went back to two, but this time curled them up towards her navel. 

She let out a yelp, almost a scream, at the change. Her body quickly tensing. 

“Someone has a sensitive g-spot.”

With deep rapid breaths Nell begged, “Please, Sir, it’s too much, too intense, please…” 

He could feel her body struggling against the ropes and could see how flushed and aroused she was. He stopped moving his fingers, but left them inside her.

“Look at me.” She did. “I’m going to continue stimulating your g-spot. I know this is pushing you, but I believe that you can give in to the pleasure and enjoy it. If it is really too much, you know what to say.”

Nell whimpered and he resumed his attentions. She’d had her g-spot stimulated before but it was always with a death grip on the arm of whoever was providing said stimulation so that she could pull them away if needed. She felt so vulnerable being tied up and completely at Loki’s mercy. But while it was completely overwhelming, it also felt incredible. Nell took a deep breath trying to steel herself. She could do this, Loki said as much. She could do this she repeated to herself. Loki’s tongue danced over her clit and his fingers relentlessly rubbed at her g-spot. It was right on the edge of too much but she willed herself to relax, to focus on the pleasure.

“Such a good girl,” Loki praised, and she relaxed into it more while the sounds escaping her mouth increased. Loki licked at her clit every now and then but was carefully watching her face as his fingers continued to work their figurative magic. “That’s my good little slut. Are you ready to come for me?”

Nell whimpered again. Loki could see her struggling. She wasn’t going to be able to come with just the g-spot stimulation, not tonight, but he’d get her there another time. “Alright little one, once I take your clit in my mouth again, then you may come, do you understand.”

“Ah, yes, yes I understand, Sir. Please…”

He gave her clit a couple of licks enjoying the tightening of her pussy on his fingers before sucking her clit into his mouth and adding in the flick that drove her crazy before. It wasn’t two seconds later and her whole body tensed before he felt the rhythmic spasms of her orgasm on his fingers. He kept rubbing her g-spot and sucking and flicking her clit as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Only when she whimpered, almost in pain, did he stop. She had a couple of tears dripping from the corners of her eyes that she slowly blinked open to see him licking his fingers clean of her come with a smile.

___

Loki gave her navel a kiss before carefully untying Nell’s bonds. He rubbed each limb making sure the blood was flowing. Once her arms and legs were free he carefully had her sit up and he began loosening the chest harness.

“You’ll likely feel some discomfort as your blood flow returns,” he gently warned as he loosened the rope that held tight around her breasts. Indeed, it was an odd feeling as the blood rushed from her breasts after being held there so long, but she enjoyed the feel. As the rope fell free Loki massaged her breasts and where the knots had dug into her skin a bit. 

“Would you like a bath or to lie together as you recuperate, little one?”

“I’d like to lie with you, please,” she said, then added, “Sir.”

He lied down on his back and pulled her to him so that she was snuggled against his side, head resting on his chest near his shoulder. 

After a few minutes of quiet while lightly stroking her arm he asked, “How are you feeling? Was that all okay?”

“Yes, Sir. That was amazing.”

“Even me calling you my slut?”

Nell paused. “Why do you ask, Sir?”

“I noticed a slight reaction when I used the term, you seemed torn between enjoying it and not.”

“It did bristle me a bit, I guess. But, every time you said it was always with the word ‘my’, and, well, the thought of being your anything is quite pleasurable. I don’t think it really matters what comes after ‘my’.”

Loki pressed, “What if I called you my whore?”

“I…” Nell thought for a moment. “I don’t like that, Sir. I’m not paid to be yours, it’s my choice. So, I guess I do have some opinions about what comes after ‘my’.” She smiled coyly.

“I thought as much, little one. I’ll enjoy calling you different things at different times, but based on your reaction to slut and whore, that gives me a good understanding of what will feel good or not good to you. And, you may always share if something doesn’t feel good. Don’t forget that.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“And now, I believe it is just about your bedtime. Will you be okay returning to your room to sleep? Or are you not ready to be alone?”

Nell wanted more than anything to stay in Loki’s embrace, but she also wanted, or maybe needed, to prove to herself that she wasn’t that hooked already. And she really didn’t want to deal with a walk of shame in the morning, though she didn’t know that there would actually be much shame felt. 

“I’m good to go back to my room, Sir. Thank you.”

He didn’t move, not right away. He looked down at her, not sure if he fully believed her, but decided not to push it. He then helped her up and helped her redress. With a warm hug and kiss to the top of her head he sent her on her way. 

___

Once back in her room Nell went to the shower. She knew she should get to bed, it was close to midnight and she had to be in the office at 8 am even though it would be Saturday, but she also needed to process. In the shower she methodically went through her routine, trying not to get totally sucked back into what had just happened as she felt the tender areas on her body. 

Once dry and dressed in her PJs, Nell contemplated a drink before lying down but quickly nixed the idea with how late it was already. Instead she climbed into her bed and lay there, just thinking. She took a few deep breaths and smiled at what the previous couple of days had brought to her life. She was hopeful that she had finally found what she was looking for, but also scared to fully let herself give in. She told herself she would take it one day at a time for now, and just enjoy it. (But she also knew that it was quickly becoming something much more, at least on her end.)


	6. Six

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Nell groaned as she fumbled around for her phone to turn off the alarm. 7:00 am. She calculated that she could hit snooze twice if she didn’t put on any makeup and skipped breakfast, but then her stomach grumbled causing Nell to grumble as she climbed out of bed. 

Her platinum pixie cut was looking a little wild after sleeping on it wet, so she dampened it and added a dab of product. After brushing her teeth she put on some mascara and lip balm before throwing on one of her many white button downs, a gray pencil skirt, and a pair of flats. Heels were not her friend. She grabbed a sweater on her way out the door as well, the office was always a touch too chilly. 

Her mind kept wandering to Loki but she kept bringing it back to what she needed to get done today. Check last night’s report for any activity from Nicolas in Madrid, review the tapes from the café meeting between Nicolas and his boss for anything she may have missed, keep tabs on new activity possibly sprouting up in Paris, follow up with… Loki. She shook her head, Loki was in the communal kitchen she had just entered rendering her incapable of coherent thought. He looked like he had just woken up, but totally fresh at the same time. He was taking a sip of coffee and smiled at her over the mug. Sam, a data analyst, was sitting at the counter half asleep and Bruce was cooking some eggs at the stove. She felt acutely aware that they were not alone.

“Good morning, Nell. “ He slid another mug of coffee she hadn’t noticed towards her.

“Oh, uh, thank you. Loki.” It had cream no sugar, just the way she liked it. Indeed, he was more perceptive than she had realized. She wanted to stand near him, but she quickly realized that they hadn’t talked at all about how to act in front of others. “Um, well I’m heading to the office.”

Loki walked towards the door passing right by Nell and said in a voice that no one else could hear, “Your room, when you’re finished with work.”

Not even a whisper Nell answered, “Yes, Sir…”

Loki smirked as he headed down the hall while Nell grabbed a yogurt and made her way to her office. 

___

It was a little after 1:00 when she felt she was on top of things enough to call it a day. Jim, another profiler on her team, would check in with surveillance tomorrow so Nell may just actually get a full day off. 

“Thanks, Jim,” she said as she headed towards the door. “But let me know if Nicolas and his boss meet again. I want to make sure –“

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, get out of here boss lady, you know I’ll flag you if anything important is going on.” Jim cut her off.

“Alright, alright. See you Monday.”

“Yep, see you Monday.”

___

Nell returned to her room as Loki had instructed. Almost as soon as her door closed there was a knock. She took a quick look around, threw the comforter up over the bed so it sort of looked made and called it good enough. She had done laundry just the other day so things were relatively neat and put away. 

She opened the door to find Loki standing there patiently, “Hello, Sir.”

He smiled. “Hello, Nell. May I come in?”

“Yes, of course,” she said as she stepped to the side. After a quiet clearing of his throat she added, “Sir.”

Loki took note that while her room had a similar layout to his it was a little different. She had her bed, an armchair in the corner, and a small table with a couple of chairs in another corner. He chose the armchair to sit in and then requested, “Come kneel by me.”

Nell removed her shoes before walking to him and kneeling between his legs. She was expecting a command for a blow job, but instead Loki stroked her hair and guided her head to rest on his thigh.

“Relax, little one. There’s a couple of things we should discuss before getting to the more pleasurable things.”

Nell nodded, and realized she found herself doing that a whole awful lot recently.

“I believe our interaction from this morning highlighted that we need to decide what our interactions look like outside of our rooms.”

“That did cross my mind, Sir.”

Loki smiled, “I know, I could tell. So, tell me how you would like us to act publicly.”

She felt a bit put on the spot, but also appreciated that he wanted to hear her thoughts. Or course, she had to figure out what exactly her thoughts were. She began, “I haven’t had a chance to give this much thought…”

“I know, but I’d especially like to know what your uncensored thoughts are.” Loki gave her a pointed stare.

With a deep breath Nell decided to just let herself think out loud, “Well, obviously I won’t be calling you Sir and you won’t be calling my any pet names publicly. But, I guess the real question is do we keep our… what we’re doing a secret, or do we acknowledge it publicly?”

“What do you want, Nell?”

He was really putting this back on her. “I don’t know, Sir. I don’t know if there are work policies about dating and to be honest, I worry a bit about what others will say and think…”

“I expect nothing less than honesty, little one.” Loki said with a smile. “And I did some digging today to see if there is any policy regarding dating in the office. As long as it is between employees of equal station then it is okay, if it’s between an employee and their superior there is a document to sign.”

“Are you considered my superior?” Nell asked.

“I am not. We are considered quite equal according to SHIELD.” Loki continued to smirk.

“Hmm. So work-wise we’re good?”

“Indeed.”

Silence followed as Nell thought about her concerns of what others might think if they knew. She was by no means ashamed of being with Loki, but she didn’t want anyone to think she was trying to sleep her way to the top or somehow gain power or favor by doing this.

Loki interjected, “As much as I would be happy for all to know, I recognized that this may violate your concerns around your reputation and employment. For the time being I suggest we keep things under wraps. But, Nell, as soon as you feel okay with others knowing, we won’t hide it any longer.”

Logically this made the most sense, but Nell was surprised to feel somewhat disappointed that Loki wasn’t saying they should be public. She was being silly, she knew, but she was just being honest with herself. “Sounds good, Sir.”

“We will likely want to be a little more careful with showing up at each other’s rooms and having more believable cover stories than planning to read.” She wanted to wipe the smirk off his face but also knew he was right, and she wasn’t a good liar.

“I’ll look up clubs or groups nearby and say I’ve joined one. Maybe there’s a knitting group or something.” 

Loki chuckled. “My abilities will likely come in handy to this end, but we can work out the finer details later. Now, I’d like to enjoy our time together.”

Nell’s panties immediately began to dampen wondering what he had in mind. 

“I’d like to give you a spanking, for pleasure this time. Are you game?”

Nell was very game.

___

“Stand and strip,” Loki commanded.

With anticipation coursing through her veins Nell did as instructed, tossing her clothes in a small pile near her shoes. She could feel Loki’s eyes roaming over her skin, but she kept her eyes slightly down cast, staring at his feet with the occasional glance towards his manhood. There was a definite bulge present already. The fact that Nell’s nakedness did that sent a rush of warmth through her, her cheeks and chest flushing pink. As subtly as possible she widened her stance just an inch. If she were to look at Loki face, she would see a pleased smile.

“So beautiful,” Loki stated quietly, more to himself than anything. “Look at me.”

Nell raised her eyes to meet his, surprised by the heavy lust present in them, not quite realizing that her eyes reflected the same desire. 

“I’m going to make you come from this spanking. You will await permission as always. You may be as vocal as you need to be – I won’t allow our sounds to be heard beyond the door.” Loki took note of her fluttering heartbeat, the blush across her skin, her dilated pupils, and, most enticingly, her arousal beginning to drip down her thighs. “Are you ready?”

Not breaking their eye contact, Nell answered, “Yes, Sir.”

With a wicked grin full of promise Loki moved towards her and helped position her as he wanted her – on her knees at the corner of the bed, bent over with her head rested on the bedding. In this position he could either stand directly behind her out of sight, or next to her where she could see him. 

“We’ll start easy, work our way up,” he said as his hand landed firmly but almost gently against her bottom. He continued quickly with several more, warming her skin and beginning to send shivers towards her center. After a few more he paused to admire the pink tint to her skin and to run his along it to feel the slight warmth already forming. 

“Mm, such a good girl. You can take it harder, even want it harder, though, don’t you?”

With a whimper Nell responded, “Yes, Sir.”

He began again, standing next to her so she could feel him right there, one hand resting on her back between her shoulder blades, the other reigning down blows in a steady but patient rhythm. He focused on each buttock, avoiding the more sensitive space where butt meets thigh. He heard the quiet moans escaping her lips with each contact and felt his cock throb with each sound. 

He paused again after another minute. “What do you need, my little slut?”

She just moaned and squirmed, trying to silently encourage him to continue. 

“With words, little one.” His hand traced delicate patterns over her heated flesh.

“Please, Sir. Please, don’t stop.”

“Don’t stop what, my needy slut?”

She struggled to get the words out, feeling the embarrassment turn her skin even more pink, while also causing her arousal to flood her pussy. Loki could smell the rush of her wetness and couldn’t resist dipping his fingers into her pussy.

“Tell me, little one. Tell me what you need, your body is screaming it, but I want to hear the words from your lips.” As he said 'lips' he pulled his fingers away and brought them to his own lips, tasting her arousal.

Nell wanted to say exactly what she wanted, describe it in detail to him, but all she could muster was, “Please, Sir. I want you to keep spanking me.”

He gave her bottom a couple of hard slaps, reminding her how much she had already taken and knowing she would feel this for days. The thought only sent another shiver through her. 

“Little one,” Loki scolded. “You know you can do better than that. Total honesty. Open yourself up to me.” His fingers dipped to her pussy again but quickly pulled back to give another spank, now with wet fingers that smarted more than his bare hand. 

Nell’s hands clutched the comforter by either side of her head. She looked at his legs, his knees about eye level, took note of the soft but firm hand still between her should blades, and the distinct lack of his other hand. She took a deep breath, “Please, Sir. I need you to spank me harder. I need you make it hurt. Spank my thighs, my pussy. Just please, don’t stop. I want to come for you. I’m already dripping. But I just, I need more. Please, Sir.”

“There it is, my good little girl.” And he resumed his spanking, increasing the force, varying where he made contact. 

He’d thought she needed more, needed it harder. She could certainly take the pain, and he was pretty sure that she also craved it. But hearing it from her lips was music to his ears, releasing him from his tight control so that he could feel his body and muscles give in to act. He relished the sound of each smack, the feel of her skin against his, the way his hand was beginning to smart, and the way his cock throbbed with each throb of her pussy. 

Her soft moans grew louder, turning into deeper grunts and then finally shouts or maybe they could be called screams. His blows to her thighs crept closer and closer to her pussy. Her body was tensed, he could see her arousal was coiling tighter and tighter. He noticed a tear slip free from her shut eye.

“Should I stop, little one? Is it too much? Or do I keep going? Will you give me that orgasm?

Between her shouts of mixed pain and pleasure she begged, “Please, Sir, please, don’t stop. Please don’t stop. So close. Fuck. So close. Please, Sir.”

“Such a good girl, taking everything I give.”

“Yes, yes, please, Sir.” She was so lost in the sensation all she could do was beg him to get her there, to meet her release.

His spanks continued, her ass and thighs a deep red. He wanted to fuck her, but he wanted to turn her pain into an orgasm more. 

“I’m going to spank your pussy, my slut. When you feel my hand make contact with you there, you will come. Do you understand?”

“Fuck, yes, Sir. Please, please don’t make me wait. I need to come. Please, Sir.”

“I’m going to count down from five, as I spank your pussy I’ll say ‘now’ and you’ll come.”

With each count he spanked her, moving closer to her center. His fingertips grazing her pussy lips. She was panting, begging, crying. And then she heard the word she needed, “Now.” And his hand collided with her wet pussy. His fingertips had just barely made contact with her pussy, and the coil in her snapped. At first her already tensed muscles tightened even more, her legs shaking, and then there was a flood of release that felt like fire running through her veins to the rhythm of her clenching walls. She didn’t even register that she was screaming, but Loki soaked up the sounds of her devastating pleasure. He kept his hand against her pussy, feeling the flood of her wetness with each spasm of her pussy. 

___

When her body began to fully relax he softly ran the hand resting between her shoulder blades up and down her spine, enjoying the aftershocks that shivered through her. After a few minutes he told her to look at him. With effort she opened her eyes and peered into his. He then took his hand still resting on her pussy and pulled it away from her body, scooping up her come in the process. Maintaining eye contact he licked his fingers clean, moaning at her sweetness and the way her eyes stayed locked on his with her breath hitched. 

“I could watch you come undone all day.” Nell blushed. “Now, little one, I want to make sure you’re okay, but I must admit, my cock is painfully ready to come. I’d like you to use your hands on me now, but if you need some time that’s okay.”

Nell was still in a haze, but was able to register that he wasn’t commanding anything of her, rather he was asking. And she wanted nothing more than to try to make him feel any semblance of what he just made her feel. “I want to make you come,” she said as she carefully lifted herself up but hissed as her bum made contact with the bed.

“Kneel in front of me, little one. I’d recommend you keep your bum off your heels too,” he added with a bit of twinkle in his eye.

Nell adjusted herself as recommended and then unzipped his pants pulling his throbbing cock free. She opened her mouth ready to take him in, but Loki stopped her with a gentle hand on her chin.

“Just your hands, sweetheart.” She wrapped her hand around him and began stroking. “That’s it, keep looking at me.”

His cock was still cool to the touch and felt like silk running through her hand. She kept subconsciously licking her lips, wishing she could feel the silky smooth of him on her tongue and taste him. 

“Open your mouth. Don’t use it, but keep it open. I’m going to come soon. I want you to catch as much as you can in your mouth and keep it there.” She nodded and looked to his cock. He tsked, “Keep those eyes on mine, little one.”

She stroked him faster, feeling that he was close, seeming to get even harder in her hand. Her mouth stayed open near the tip of his cock, ready to taste him. Her eyes didn’t leave his, they burned with desire and possession.

“Faster, little one.” She responded, feeling her arm muscles complain at the relentless pace. He moaned, “That’s it, my slut. I’m going to come, keep that mouth ready.” 

He let his head tip back for a moment and felt his orgasm rip through him. He quickly brought his gaze back to Nell, watched spurt after spurt of his come land in her waiting mouth, a few strands landing on her chin, dripping down to her breasts. He didn’t think she could have fit much more come in her mouth if she tried. 

She kept her hand around him, staring up at him with her mouth full of his come, awaiting his next command.

“Such a good girl. Do you like my come in your mouth? Do like tasting the pleasure you bring me?”

She gave a slight nod with a moan, being careful not to spill his seed. 

“Mm, maybe one day I’ll come in your mouth and take you out somewhere, not letting you swallow. I’d bet you’d blush a nice shade of red for me.”

Nell blushed just thinking about it, but also felt a spark of arousal even after her mind-blowing orgasm.

He smiled at her reaction to his words before saying, “Swallow.”

She did as he commanded, swallowing all that was in her mouth and then licking her lips. 

___

Loki carefully helped her stand and wordlessly took her to her bathroom where he turned the shower on. He had been clothed the whole time, but now removed them to enter the shower with her. 

“That was beautiful, Nell. Thank you for giving yourself over to me so fully.”

Nell wasn’t sure how to respond, no one had ever thanked her after something like that. Though, she also had to admit, that was by far the most intense sexual experience she’d had. She countered with smile, “Thank you for taking me to such heights.”

He tilted her head back into the shower stream to begin wetting her hair. “When I thank you for something I want you to acknowledge that thanks without putting it back on me. You may of course want to say thank you for something as well, and that is okay, but not as your only response. So, let’s try this again – thank you for giving yourself over to me so fully.”

Nell paused, feeling a bit uncomfortable taking such praise, but tried to take his words to heart. “You're welcome, Loki.” She also added quietly, “Thank you for making me feel safe enough to have that experience with you.”

Loki smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. As he ended the kiss he rested his forehead against hers, eyes closed, and soaked in the moment for one deep breath. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said as he soaped up a washcloth and began washing her. He was very gentle over her raw bottom. “You will be sore for at least a few days. I initially underestimated the amount of pain you’d enjoy. In the future I’ll make sure to get you there sooner to save you some of the pain of healing.”

“I don’t mind, Sir.” After a brief pause she added, “I like having the reminder of what we did, of you…”

“I like you having the reminder as well, little one. But I’m afraid you don’t quite anticipate the level of bruising you’re going to have. If it’s too much let me know and I can help speed the healing process.”

“Yes. Sir.”

Once Nell was all washed Loki dried her off and gingerly applied some lotion to her while she lied down on her stomach on the bed. 

___

“Alright, little one, I should probably get going.”

“Loki, Sir, can you stay a while longer? We could order some food and watch a movie?”

Loki looked at Nell intently. Nell thought he was going to decline her offer. She knew he tried to make sure that she still had plenty of her own time, but she wanted some time with him that wasn’t a ‘scene’. After his long pause he said, “That sounds like a lovely idea, Nell.”

“Oh, good, I can pull up the Chinese take-out menu?”

“Yes, and forgive me for neglecting the ‘relationship’ part of our time. Our time has been very scene heavy, and I will do better about making time for other things as well.”

Nell was about to say how it was fine, and not to worry, but she stopped herself. She had made it clear that she wanted more than sex, so his apology was appropriate. This is what they had agreed to. “Thank you, Loki,” Nell said instead.

___

Loki was no help in choosing a movie as he was “open to anything”. Nell finally settled on Princess Mononoke, one of her favorites. They scarfed down entirely too much Chinese, ravenous after all the energy they expended. And with full bellies Nell snuggled into the nook of Loki’s arm, his hand absentmindedly stroking her hair. 

Loki would ask a question every now and then about the movie, or Midgard in general, and Nell would do her best to answer. Sometimes this would spark a question from Nell about Asgard. So, several times the movie was put on hold to dig into conversation. Three and half hours later they still had forty minutes left in the film as they both drifted off to sleep curled into one another.


	7. Seven

Loki had been awake for at least an hour before Nell stirred. He didn’t need as much sleep as humans did. In fact, he’d often doze off and on through the night, reading or scheming when awake. But he found that he slept very peacefully while Nell was curled against him. When he woke he just watched her, her deep breaths causing her chest to rise and fall. He hadn’t intended to get so close to anyone on Midgard. He’d gone so long with no one to warm his bed that he had finally given in and brought a stranger back to his room. It gave him his release, but he had to admit that it was really Nell outside his door that had truly excited him. He couldn’t deny that over the months his gaze had been drawn to her, and not just because of her looks, but because of her intellect, passion, and this quiet shell that seemed to be holding something much deeper within. He enjoyed seeing how she helped those she worked with. He was so accustomed to violence that he sometimes forgot how deeply it could impact those on Midgard, and she so skillfully helped SHIELD members through all they experienced, not to mention the help she provided in analyzing and catching suspects. 

He hadn’t intended to start anything with her. But as her discomfort grew and he noticed the hint of arousal with it he decided to speak with her. Everything that followed just naturally unfolded. And now he was lying in her bed intertwined with her after having spanked her to orgasm the night before. He’d lived so long and been through so many versions of himself, but he was feeling more and more that this was his favorite version. 

Nell mumbled quietly and rolled from being curled against him to being on her back. Loki stroked her short hair from her forehead and murmured, “Good morning, little one.”

Nell’s brow furrowed slightly, “Mmm,” she sighed as her eyes fluttered open. Once her eyes focused on Loki looking back at her a smile spread across her face. “Mm, good morning, Loki.”

He smiled back at her and gave her forehead a kiss. 

“How are you feeling? Especially your backside.”

Nell did a quick scan of her body and quickly homed in on the ache in her behind. “I’m wonderful,” she smiled, “Aching in the best way.”

Loki turned serious for a moment, “You really took more than I had intended to give. I’m happy to help heal you.”

Nell shook her head. “You gave me exactly what I wanted, what I needed.”

Loki chuckled softly, “What a match.”

He saw Nell’s shy smile and moved the conversation on. “Are you hungry?”

“Famished.” She declared. 

“We could randomly end up in the kitchen together and share a meal. I think no one would be the wiser.”

Loki noticed the tension in Nell’s body.

“Or we could do something else for breakfast.”

“No, that’s what I would normally do, so that’s actually probably the best idea. I’m just still wrapping my head around this whole thing”

“Me too, sweetheart.”

“I’ll just get ready real quick.”

“I’ll leave now and meet you in the kitchen.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

They climbed out of bed and he gave her a deep kiss as she headed to the bathroom and he headed out the door. 

___

Nell quickly brushed her teeth and threw on some clothes. She was about to head out the door when she paused. She hadn’t told her best friend about any of this. She didn’t know if she should, but man did she want to hear her friend’s take. She pulled out her phone and scrolled to Mel’s number and hit call.

“Nell! What’s up?”

“Hey, Mel. I miss you like crazy as always.”

“I know, I miss you too. Maybe one day we’ll actually live near each other again.”

“Yeah, one day we’ll make it happen.”

“So, any reason for this call? Not that I’m not thrilled to hear from you, but you know neither of us are actually great at calling.”

“There is something. Um, I’m sort of seeing someone.”

“What?! That’s awesome, tell me more.”

“He’s pretty incredible. And uh, you know the shit I’ve always been into, well he’s actually into it too. Wherever this ends up, I certainly won’t forget it.”

“Damn, sounds hot. Who is this guy?”

Nell, wanted to tell her, she really did, but she couldn’t get his name past her lips. “He’s someone I work with.”

“Be careful with that. I mean, I know you will, but as I’m sure you’re aware that can get complicated fast.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m trying to be good and take it somewhat slow and just make sure I’m being totally honest about everything. He actually really pushes the honesty thing too.”

“You sound really happy, Nell. And that makes me feel so happy too! Ugh, I wish I could come visit you and meet him, but work is crazy right now and getting time off is pretty much impossible.”

“No worries, my dear. I just wanted to share the update.”

“Thanks, hon. I look forward to hearing more about him. What’s his name anyways?”

“Lo-gan. His name is Logan.” Nell wasn’t sure why she didn’t just tell Mel who it was, but she just couldn’t.

“Well, I look forward to meeting him. Let’s plan a Skype session soon!”

“Yes, sounds good. I have to head to get some breakfast now but we’ll talk soon.”

“Love ya!”

“Love you too,” Nell said before hanging up. Even though she didn’t totally spill, it felt good to half tell someone about Loki.

___

When Nell walked into the kitchen she saw Loki at the coffee machine. She grabbed a mug and headed that way, definitely in need of some caffeine. 

“Good morning, Nell,” Loki said causally as he poured himself a cup. 

“Good morning,” Nell returned as she took the pot and poured herself a cup as well, realizing it was fresh meaning that Loki had made it and made sure he made enough for both of them. She gave him a small smile of appreciation that he returned.

“Hey, would you sit with me while you eat. I had a couple of questions about the Nicolas case?”

And so they shared a quiet breakfast in the communal kitchen as one or two other colleagues came and went. 

___

The next couple of days were very busy. Loki kept checking on her healing bum, which certainly smarted, but Nell wasn’t lying when she said she liked the reminder. But work was the priority. When Nell went in on Wednesday Jim ran over bursting at the seams.

“Nell, Nell, did you hear?”

“No, Jim, I just got here, what’s going on?”

“Oh well, I just happened to come in early so I heard, but Nicolas made a big move at 4 am. He…”

At that moment a meeting was called for everyone. Fuck, Nell thought, something big has happened and that’s usually bad.

As everyone settled into the conference room she noticed how sweaty her palms were and took a couple of deep breaths to try to level out. Loki peered at her from across the room.

“Alright everyone, you’re wondering why you were all called here so let’s not keep you waiting. There was movement from Nicolas. He made contact with a couple of known arms dealers. We haven’t been able to confirm his purchase, but we’re pretty sure he got his hands on a biological weapon.” Chris, who reported directly to Fury, summarized. “Avengers, you’re on call. We’ll be working out the timeline this morning, but be ready to leave by this evening. Profilers, we have the footage for you to review. Maybe you can catch something more. Tech, you’ve been working with the files already, but see if you can’t find out anything more about the purchase. We’ll need some proof of what weapons we’re dealing with to get clearance. We’ll reconvene at 3 pm for an update.”

Nell’s eyes flashed to Loki’s, but then she quickly pulled them away. She had work to do, she had to focus… but it sounded like Loki was probably going out into the field which brought up a lot of feelings. Nell pushed them away and turned to Jim, “Let’s go, we need to review the video.”

___

Everyone reconvened in the afternoon as planned. Based on the intelligence gathered Nicolas was still a week out from an attack. The threat was deemed imminent and it was decided that the Avengers would ship out the following day. Both Nell and Loki found their eyes immediately locking onto each other. The meeting was ended and everyone got back to work. 

Nell was in her office rereading her profile report of Nicolas. Maybe there was something she missed that could give them an edge. She knew the piece of him working for someone was big, but they still hadn’t been able to find who that was. A knock interrupted her thoughts. 

“Come in.”

Loki walked in and shut the door behind him, making eye contact with Nell.

“Oh, hi, Loki.” She realized they were alone and quietly added, “Sir.”

Loki’s eyes softened. “Nell, I –“ He stopped. He hadn’t fully thought through what he was going to say, he just knew he needed to see her. “I would like… to spend tonight with you.” It was the simplest way to convey all he was thinking and feeling.

“I would like that.”

“I know things have been kind of hectic today, but it’s almost 5, do you think you can leave now?”

Nell nodded, “Yeah. I’m just rereading and reviewing everything. There’s nothing new. There’s nothing more I can do, as much I as I wish that weren’t the case.”

Loki nodded, acknowledging her frustration. “I’m going to my room now. I’ll grab a couple of sandwiches on my way. Meet me there in 15 minutes?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki heard the way sir sounded on her lips; apprehensive. He wondered if it was for him heading into the action. “See you shortly.” And he was on his way. He wasn’t fully ready to process those feelings so he wouldn’t ask it of her.

As he walked his mind wandered to his brief stint as king of Asgard. He always tried to be one step ahead. His actions were callous and cold, figuratively and literally, but his motivation had always been more than that. His mind started to drift to after his fall. Loki shook his head, he was doing so well, there was no need to relive that. In a crazy twist he was now working with his brother to protect Midgard of all places. Only this next trip, there was more on the line. He wasn’t just protecting Midgard, he was protecting Nell.

___

Nell raised her hand to knock but the door opened and Loki pulled her inside. 

“Well, hello, you.” She smiled into him as he held her close.

“Hello to you.” He stepped back. “As much as I just want to ravish you, I think we both neglected eating as much as we should with the crazy day.” He sat her on the bed which had a blanket spread across it with sandwiches and snacks laid out for the both them.

“You keep surprising me, Loki.” She smiled and added, “Sir.”

He just smiled and handed her a plate. They ate with quiet chatter. Loki lamented not being able to have a place outside of the SHIELD building, terms Odin had required. Nell admitted she had found it too overwhelming to try to find a place initially, and now she felt stuck in her ways. As they finished Loki cleared everything off the bed and with his hand resting on his chin he looked Nell right in the eyes.

“I’ve been doing my best to move slowly with you. But I must admit with what’s ahead in the coming days all I want to do is bury myself in you. Even without the coming days, that’s really all I’ve wanted to do.”

Nell felt her wetness pooling in her panties already. She locked eyes with Loki, “I want to feel you.”

He smirked. “Oh little one, I’m glad to hear that, but that doesn’t change the rules. Are you looking for a punishment?”

“No, Sir,” Nell answered quickly. Not only was she forgetting to address him properly, but she was using those nondescript ways to vaguely say what she wanted. “I’m sorry, everything just feels so chaotic, so urgent today.”

“I know, sweetheart. And that’s why I especially want you to be good. Can you be a good girl for me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Nell sighed. 

The next thing Nell knew her back was against the wall and Loki’s mouth was claiming hers. She relaxed into him with a moan. He pulled back at that moment. 

“You’re going to beg me before I fuck you.” Loki smirked.

Nell started to say please but he cut her off. “No no, little one. You’re not ready to beg. You’re wet yes, but you aren’t frantic with need, willing to do anything just to feel me fill you.”

Nell’s breathing quickened. He was going to draw this out she realized with a thrill. 

“We skipped your usual entrance due to dinner, I think it’s time to revisit that. Remove your clothes and kneel.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nell exhaled a shaky breath and did as instructed. 

Loki stroked her hair and walked a circle around her taking in her kneeling form. Her knees were spread wide, he could smell her arousal. His eyes followed her spine down to her perfectly shaped ass. He noted the light bruising still present. He basked in her submission. “Good girl.” 

His cock was already hard. This would be just as torturous for him as he made it for her, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Her form was perfect submission and he found himself wanting to push her further into that mindset. “Kiss my boots.”

Nell’s brow furrowed, “Wha –“

Loki cut her off. “I want you to show me how fully you submit yourself, surrender yourself, to me. I want to see your ass in the air as you prostrate yourself before me. Will you deny me that?” He then added, “You know what to say if it’s too much.” He was pushing her, he knew that, so he wanted to make sure she knew her safe words were always there.

She chewed on her lower lip for a moment, then took a deep breath before bending herself down to his boots. His cock twitched at the sight. He admired the taper from her shoulders to her waist and the flare of her hips leading to her round bottom. The slight arch in her back only accentuating it. She moved her lips to his other boot. “So beautiful,” he sighed quietly before she slowly sat back up into her kneeling position, her face and chest flushed pink.

Her eyes flickered to his, pleased to see the lust in them. 

“Look at my cock, little one. See what your submission does to me.” He caressed his throbbing cock through his pants and saw her lick her lips. “Remove my pants.”

Nell reached up and wasted no time unbuckling his belt and pulling his zipper down. As she slid his pants down he removed his shirt. When she had them to his ankles he kicked off his boots, his pants and boxers followed quickly behind. His cock stood proud directly in front of her face. 

“What do you want, my little slut?”

“I want to taste your cock, Sir. And I want it inside me. I want you to fuck me. And touch me, I want you to touch me.” She paused then looked up at Loki. “I want a lot of things, Sir.”

“And you’ll have them, in time.” He smiled. “Open your mouth.”

Nell complied immediately. Loki dragged the head of his cock along her lips. “Such a pretty mouth, so soft and warm too. Do you want my cock in your mouth?”

“Yes, Sir.”

He continued tracing his cock along her lips and her jaw, not giving her what she wanted. He wanted to see more of her submission. “I want you to suck my balls.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Loki was somewhat surprised that she had no hesitation. She leaned forward and took one into her mouth, swirling her tongue around. Loki moaned and she moved to the other. 

“Mm, my perfect little slut. So willing to please.”

She moaned quietly causing vibrations to run through Loki.

He pulled back and simply said, “Open.” She sat back on her heels and held her mouth open before him. “Fuck,” he muttered. “Little one, I’m going to fuck that mouth of yours, are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Just before plunging his cock into her waiting mouth he reminded her, “Remember, tap my leg twice and I’ll stop.” 

She didn’t have time to nod before she felt his cock hit the back of her throat. She braced herself on his legs as she coughed against him. 

“Relax that throat, little one. I know you can take more of me.”

Nell focused on opening her throat to him and trying not to gag. He slipped deep into her throat with a moan. She failed at suppressing her gag reflex but he held firm. “Focus on swallowing around me. That’s it, good girl.”

He pulled back watching the strands of spit connecting them before plunging back in. He slid right into her throat that time. Holding the back of her neck he shallowly thrust a few times until she was gagging again. He held still until Nell got herself under control again. He pulled back letting her take a deep breath. He then began thrusting in and out, going deep into her throat before pulling all the way out. He kept a slow but steady pace. Nell gagged on most thrusts but kept her mouth and throat open to him, ready to try to take him each time he pushed in. 

“Such a good little slut. Look at me.” Nell brought her watery eyes to his as he thrust in again gagging her. “Fuck, your throat feels good little one.” He pushed in again and held her head against him. He stroked her hair off her forehead as she continued to hold his gaze, a tear slowly sliding down her cheek. He smiled at her then removed himself. 

“We’ll explore that more another time, little one. But now I need to taste that pussy that is gushing onto the floor.”

He chuckled as her cheeks turned pink. “Nothing to be ashamed of, my slut. I’m quite pleased that choking on my cock has that effect on you.” Nell’s cheeks only darkened.

“On the bed, on your back. Hands on the headboard, if you can’t keep them there then I’ll tie you up, but I like you keeping them there just because I told you to.”

“Yes, Sir.” Nell said as she positioned herself as instructed. She couldn’t believe how wet she had gotten while he roughly used her throat. She knew she liked things rough, but she was surprising even herself. Her mind was brought back to the moment as Loki spread her legs wide before him looking at her like a feast. 

“You are positively dripping, my slut. You’ll be begging in no time.” He ended the sentence with a lick from her asshole to her clit. Her whole body tensed, and she moaned deep in her throat. “Keep your legs spread, just as with your hands, if you can’t keep them open then I’ll tie them this way. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I understand, Sir.”

With no warning he suddenly gave her clit a firm smack. Nell yelped and her legs jerked partially closed. Loki tsked her as she quickly spread them open again. “Sorry, Sir. It won’t happen again.”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her and with a smirk dove back into her folds, tasting her delicious arousal. He used both of his hands to hold her lips open and keep her clit exposed. He dipped his tongue in and out of her a few times before running the tip over her clit. He could hear her panting and feel her legs quivering, fighting the urge to close them around his head. He peered up at her, her eyes were shut tight in concentration and her knuckles were white from griping the headboard so hard. He moved away from her and her eyes flew open.

“Did I do something wrong, Sir?”

“Shh, little one. You’re doing wonderfully. But I am going to tie those hands up," he said as he pulled out a length of rope. "Your knuckles are white from how hard your gripping the headboard. I do want you to be able to relax and enjoy the sensations after all.” He gave a wink.

Nell gave a tentative smile. “Sir, I’m okay. I can follow your instructions. You don’t have to tie me up.”

Loki gave her a serious look as he held the rope ready in his hands. “Why do you say that?”

“I can be good, Sir.”

“Elaborate.”

“Well, you said you liked me keeping my hands where you told me to rather than being tied up. And, I may be gripping the headboard hard, but it doesn’t hurt, I’m fine. I can be good for you, Sir. I want to be good for you.”

“Do you not like being tied up?”

“No, that’s not it, Sir. I like being tied up, but I just want to do what you asked of me.”

Loki smiled at her before nipping each of her nipples, eliciting a yelp. “I changed my mind and I want you tied up. This isn’t a punishment, you are being good. Got it?”

Nell relaxed, it was such a slight change in her body, but Loki saw it immediately. He couldn’t help but think once again that her submission was perfect and so natural. “Yes, Sir.”

He looped the rope around her wrists and around the headboard, locking her in place. “Hmm…” he mused. “Something’s missing.” He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a set of nipple clamps. Loki noted the rise in Nell’s heart rate. 

Loki pinched one nipple while licking the other. He pulled away and gently blew across it, watching it harden into a point. He switched sides and gave each nipple the same attention until they were nice and hard. Then he fastened the clamps in place. Nell hissed in a breath as each one tightened on her sensitive nipples. 

“Perfect.” Loki said before kissing his way back towards her center. 

He nibbled on her inner thighs enjoying the shudder he drew from her. He resumed tasting her wetness, following her folds from clit to entrance and back again. When she began to whimper he took her clit into his mouth and while providing gentle suction he flicked his tongue back and forth quickly. Her whimpers turned into sobs.

“Please, Loki.”

“Please, what?”

“Please fuck me, Loki.” After a second Nell realized what she had said. “I mean, Sir. Sir. Sorry, Sir. Please, though, I need you to fuck me. I don’t want to wait any longer. I can't wait any longer. I want to feel you.”

“Lucky for you little one, I quite like the sound of my name coming from your lips in such a needy state. In fact, I’d like to hear you shouting my name as you come. Whenever I give you permission to come tonight you will say my name. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl. Now, where was I?” And he buried his face into her pussy once again. 

Nell was a desperate mess. She felt she had been on the verge of coming for over an hour. Maybe it had been over an hour. She had no concept of time. She begged once again for him to fuck her. 

Loki was surprised that she only begged to be fucked, not to come. He knew he had her worked up and on the edge, but even in her delirium she was asking for his cock to be inside of her rather than for her release. She began begging a third time, nearly in tears.

“Please, Sir. Please, I need you to fuck me. I can’t… I need your cock in my pussy. Everything feels so good, but I need that. You’ve given me so much, but that’s the one thing I need now. Please. Please…”

“How can I say no to such pretty begging,” Loki mused, giving her clamped nipples a light tug as he moved himself between her thighs. 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself so that he wouldn’t lose all control when he entered her. 

“Look at me, little one.”

Nell’s eyes glued to his. He relished the frantic need he saw in them, that he was responsible for. He stroked the head of his cock up and down her slit, coating it in her wetness. She whimpered and her hips involuntarily thrust towards him. 

“Shh, little one. I want you to stay as still as possible, just focus on what you feel.” And he slowly began pushing into her.

The heat of her body, the silky softness of her walls, almost did him in. But Loki steeled himself and continued his slow entrance, eyes locked with hers. She held herself beautifully still, lost in the sensation of his cock stretching her. Nell glanced down quickly noting that he was only half way inside her with a shudder. Her walls clenched around him and he groaned a soft, “Fuck.”

“Please, Loki,” Nell whimpered.

“You only get to say my name when you’re coming, little one.” He said between clenched teeth.

Nell nodded frantically. “Please, Sir, please, I’m so close. Stop teasing, just fuck me. Please.” She closed her eyes, on the verge of tears.

“Open, look at me.”

Nell obeyed and Loki slammed the rest of his cock into her. 

His pubic bone had collided perfectly with her clit as he slammed into the hilt, filling her more than she had ever been filled. Her orgasm hit her before she could process what was happening and his name was on her lips without thinking. Loki felt her walls spasming around him, heard the drawn-out syllable of his name on her lips, a mixture of a moan and a scream. It took all of his self-control to not go over the edge with her. He couldn’t even be mad that she hadn’t asked for permission. Her legs gripped him to her, her hips gently thrusting against him riding out the final waves of pleasure. Loki held himself still, trying to keep his thin grasp of control. Her eyes found his again as she returned to the world of the living, panting heavily and body shuddering.

“Wow.” Her brow furrowed slightly, “I’m sorry – “

“Shh. That was beautiful.” Loki bent down and kissed her softly. Pulling back just slightly he added, “I’ll gladly take your orgasm completely overtaking you the first time I entered you, there will be plenty of other times to focus on self-control.”

“Thank you, Sir. I didn't mean to.”

“A pleasant surprise,” he said as he started to move inside her. 

They both moaned into each other’s lips as they kissed again. Loki kept his body close over hers, enjoying the feel of her soft curves and how the contact with the nipple clamps caused her to whimper more. He moved at a steady pace, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back in to the hilt. Nell’s blush covered her whole body and he could feel her on the edge of another orgasm. 

“I’d love nothing more than to fuck you through seven more orgasms, but I’m afraid I won’t last that long. Your pussy is entirely too delectable.”

Nell just moaned in response. 

“I’m going to pick up the pace. When you’re ready to come, you will ask permission. When I remove your nipple clamps, you will come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir. 

Loki began pounding into her faster. Nell moaned each time he bottomed out, his body grinding into her clit. He changed his rhythm, no longer pulling out as far, just fucking her deep with almost constant contact to her clit. Her breathing became more erratic. 

“Fuck, please Sir. I’m ready to come, please let me come.”

Loki was done teasing, he positioned himself on his knees still fucking Nell. But this freed up both of his hands. He grasped a clamp in each one and then swiftly removed them. There was a pause, the moment suspended, before the blood rushed back and then it hit her. What had been numb a second before now throbbed and ached painfully. At the same time she was hit with the rush of pain Loki placed his mouth on her right nipple, sucking on it hard. His hips never stopped snapping against her, and the combination of his body ramming against her clit, his cock deep inside her, the pain of her nipples, and soothing of Loki’s tongue pushed her over. She screamed his name. While her first orgasm had been incredible, taking her by surprise, this one was well built and seemed to go on endlessly. It crashed over her with such intensity that was only heightened when she felt Loki spilling his seed inside her. Each thrust of his hips deposited another spurt of his come. It was slightly cool against her burning insides, soothing her in a way she had never experienced before. Loki sucked on her other nipple for a moment before rested his body fully against hers as he soaked up the final spasms of her release and gave a final spasm of his own. 

___

Nell’s body felt like rubber and exhaustion. Loki carefully untied her wrists as he kept his body over hers, rubbing them and making sure all was well. He nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her scent, as she now wrapped her free arms around him.

“Thank you, Nell. That was beautiful.”

Nell nodded slightly against him, unable to do anything more. Loki slowly began sliding out of her, but she wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place. 

“Little one, as much as I would gladly keep my cock here for the rest of time, I do believe I will crush you.”

Nell huffed. 

“I promise you that you can fall asleep with me inside of you next time. We’ll choose an accommodating position, but now you must let me move.”

The mention of next time brought Nell back to her senses. She relinquished her grasp on him and said, “Loki, please be careful tomorrow.”

He sighed. He had managed to forget about heading into action tomorrow. “I will, sweetheart,” Loki said kissing her forehead. “Now, do you want to take a bath, return to your room, or not move at all?”

Nell smiled, “I want to stay right here.”

Loki wrapped himself around her, stroking a hand down her side before pulling the covers over them. Nell felt some of Loki’s seed drip from her. “Actually, I have your come dripping out of me, I’ll just clean myself up real quick.” 

She made to get out of bed, but Loki held her in place. “No, I want you carrying my scent on you while I'm gone.”

Nell considered protesting, but she had to admit she liked the idea of having the remnants of their love making to keep him feeling close while he was away. “Yes, Sir.”

“Mm, now go to sleep, little one,” Loki said with a soft kiss to her shoulder. 

Nell almost had several thoughts run through her head, but she was asleep before they could fully form. Loki, normally more of one to debrief after such an intense scene, was asleep even before Nell was.


End file.
